Un paseo por el bosque
by Paua
Summary: Dipper y Mabel, se encuentran con un extraño personaje mal herido. Después de la desconfianza inicial,deciden ayudarlo, pues piensan que el gemelo del extraño puede estar en problemas. Sin saber el peligro que encontrarían, podía estar mas haya de sus capacidades.
1. Chapter 1

Primer fanfiction. (Ojala no el último) Chicos, les advierto, habrá algo de sangre por aquí. Además veo Gravity Falls en inglés, por lo que el nombre de algunas cosas puede que cambie. Más notas al final.

"Gravity Falls" Pertenece a Disney y Alex Hirsch.

"Hetalia" pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Capítulo 1: "El extraño en la nieve"

Alguien lo estaba punsetando, al parecer con una rama

¡Mira, Dipper! – exclamo una voz juvenil, que se sentía hablar muy a lo lejos y algodonosa – un hombre guapo, ¡está herido, hay que buscar ayuda!

No será uno de esos de los que Stan se vive quejando – respondió otra voz juvenil – Mabel no hagas eso. Esta era definitivamente masculina, en pleno y vergonzoso proceso de cambio.

Déjame ver Mabel.

Luego silencio, solo se escuchaban sonidos de aves, hojas cayendo, olores familiares de un bosque, pero no uno de los suyos.

El hombre herido tomo nota de sus sentidos o más bien la carencia de ellos. Había dolor, pero estaba dormido; había sonidos, pero estaban opacados y estaba seguro que había luz, pero sentía que flotaba en la oscuridad. Sin embrago eso duraría poco. Sentía que era un buzo a punto de salir a flote. Y no sería bonito cuando eso pasara.

Creo que está despertando Mabs, no luce nada bien…

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, sin embargo dos figuras destacaban en su campo de visión. Dos jóvenes chicos que apenas terminaban su niñez. Intento incorporarse, pero manos gentiles lo impidieron.

Tranquilo – dijo la chica – no te haremos daño, no pasa nada.

Debes quedarte quieto - siguió el muchacho – tienes una herida en tu cabeza y según lo que he leído, en estos casos lo mejor es quedarse acostado. Además tienes varias contusiones y cortes muy feos que aun sangran y no me extrañaría que tuvieras algunas costillas dañadas. De hecho, es extraño que hayas recuperado la conciencia…

¡Dipper! – Exclamo la muchacha con urgencia – ve a buscar ayuda, yo me quedo con él.

Estas segura, tienes todo lo que necesitas para estar en el bosque – murmuro inseguro – sabes que es peligroso...

¡_Dipper_ estaré bien, ayuda _ahora! _

Intenta mover primero los dedos de los pies y vas subiendo poco a poco – instruyo Dipper antes de perderse en la espesura.

Siseo cuando un paño húmedo toco su cabeza.

Perdón debí avisarte – sonrió con gentileza la chica – me llamo Mabel y ese estresado súper preocupado es mi gemelo (1), Dipper. Y ¿tú eres?

El hombre cerró los ojos, se venían a flote montones de recuerdos. No era la primera vez que pasaba y lamentablemente sabía, que no sería la última. Empezar a recobrar memorias era horrible, sobre todo si tenías que recobrar memorias de centurias (los más viejos, los milenarios, debían pasarla realmente mal al recuperarse de la inconciencia) y el proceso se aceleró al escuchar la palabra gemelo.

Perdón – se disculpó apenas pudo recuperar el aire - yo soy Ca… ¡Matthew! Mi nombre es Matthew Williams

¿Camatthew? – Murmuro confundida la chica – que clase de nombre es ese.

Canadá se sonrió, por poco se descubre. A su favor hay que decir, que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Para nada un nombre apropiado – le respondió gentil – Me llamo Matthew.

Un gusto – Mabel le dedico una sonrisa radiante y metálica – me gusta tu voz, es suave y gentil. Retiro el pañuelo, ahora manchado de sangre, para estudiar la herida. ¡Vaya! – Exclamo - esta agua debe tener propiedades mágicas. En verdad tenías un golpe muy feo y ahora no luce tan mal. ¿Crees poder moverte como te dijo Dipper? Quizás en la cabaña te podamos pasar alguna ropa vieja de gruncle Stan. Las tuyas están rasgadas en varias partes.

_Yo soy mágico – _pensó para sí Canadá – _ y ya estoy mejorando, pero… algo muy malo debió pasarme para terminar en este estado, un humano estaría muerto._ Sin embargo, empezó a fingir, mientras intentaba comprar tiempo y recordar cómo había llegado hasta, bueno, donde sea que estuviese.

Creo que ya vienen - murmuro Mabel.

Se escuchaba el sonido de un motor suave, era el carrito de golf de los tours de la cabaña del misterio. Dipper lo estaba conduciendo, pero venia solo.

¿Hey bro, bro, porque vienes solo? – pregunto Mabel confundida.

Hay un grupo de turistas y Stan tiene a los chicos trabajando. Ya sabes que son los primeros clientes de la temporada, el invierno se está alejando y gruncle Stan (2) no quiere que nadie se distraiga.

Era fines de Marzo, Mabel y Dipper habían aprovechado las vacaciones de Pascua para hacer una pequeña visita a su pueblo favorito. La nieve estaba aún presente, pero la primavera, como la guerrera que era, estaba empezando a presentar batalla al invierno, sabiendo que su victoria era segura. No habían visitas a la cabaña durante el invierno, ya que el clima no era nada amigable durante esos meses, por más que Stan había intentado darle unos toques navideños a la cabaña. (No con mucho éxito, las celebraciones alegres y coloridas no eran el fuerte de Stan Pines, por más consejos solicitados a Mabel)

Vamos a tener que moverte entre los dos – le dijo Dipper a Matthew - no será sencillo, eres muy alto.

Y fuerte – agrego soñadora Mabel.

No empieces Mabs – le corto Dipper – aun no empieza ni la primavera.

Creo que ya me puedo levantar – murmuro Matthew – intentando ponerse en pie, se detuvo cuando sintió que el mundo empezaba a girar.

Hey, hey, con calma – le dijo Dipper afirmándolo.

Ayudado por Dipper y Mabel, Canadá finalmente se pudo poner de pie .Mabel tuvo más éxito con esta tarea, al parecer ella era más fuerte.

Una vez sentado en el carrito, Canadá empezó a tomar nota de su situación. Estaba herido, no teniendo idea de que lo ataco. Ya no estaba en casa, lo sabía porque _no había nada que lo hacía sentir en casa_ y estaba claro que Dipper y Mabel no eran de los _"suyos"_ Eran de su hermano, por lo que deducía que estaba en los dominios de él.

A Canadá no le extrañaba, pero siempre le sorprendía el hecho que, ciudadanos o nativos de una nación determinada, ayudaran a una personificación de otra. Ocurría incluso entre naciones que estaban enemistadas. Prusia decía que era porque los humanos sabían reconocer su genialidad (Por supuesto que él era el más genial), Francia aludía que era por carisma que poseían (Sin lugar a dudas, Francia era irresistible) China indicaba que era por el ineludible respeto que se debía presentar a los mayores (y él era uno de los más antiguos, por lo que era el más venerable)

Del único que pudo sacar una respuesta medianamente satisfactoria, fue de Gran Bretaña.

_Ninguno de nosotros nos hemos dedicado a estudiar a profundidad el misterio que somos, lo he pensado muchas veces y solo me deja más preguntas. Si quieres mi opinión al respecto, creo que es porque saben reconocer cierto rastro de divinidad. No digo que seamos dioses, o quizás si lo seamos, pero por favor no le menciones esto a esas cabezas infladas de nuestros colegas o empezaran a crear religiones, altares y tendrán cientos de ideas locas. A lo que voy es que… piénsalo, ¿que vendría siendo la personificación de una nación? _

_Ya sabes que Nación es la gente, una cultura en común, un lenguaje y claro, un territorio. Por lo que nosotros somos, la gente y todas esas idas de emblemas y símbolos, las ciudades, la idiosincrasia, la cultura y el territorio, la tierra misma que acoge a todas esas ideas. Y al ser la tierra misma, somos también sus ríos, sus árboles, los animales que habitan… somos los hijos de la gran madre tierra, que se casó con las ideologías humanas. Cuando necesitamos ayuda, los humanos saben instintivamente quien es nuestra madre y deciden ignorar a nuestro padre. Por su puesto entre más ideas en común tengan con nuestro padre, más fácil les es ayudarnos. No es lo mismo que Australia reciba ayuda de un Neozelandés, que de un Cubano, por dar un ejemplo burdo. Supongo que será más fuerte el impulso de ayuda del neozelandés que del cubano, sin embargo, no queda duda que será ayudado por ambos._

_Recuerda que la tierra fue venerada como madre creadora, por todas las culturas alrededor del globo y es algo que quedo en el inconsciente de todos los seres humanos, impreso en el fondo de sus almas. Es por eso que creo que nos prestan ayuda, porque somos lo más cercano, a la idea de la "madre tierra"_

_La única excepción en que el "padre ideología" se impone, es en tiempos de guerra y solo entre las naciones en conflicto. En ese caso, algo que sabes por experiencia, no dudarían en dañarnos._

_Esa es la única explicación que tengo y no te aseguro que sea la correcta…_

Eso, sin embargo no quitaba cierto recelo y Dipper estaba empezando a lanzarle miradas de reojo, que iban más allá de la simple curiosidad. (Esas eran las amistosas y empáticas miradas de Mabel) Dipper lo estaba estudiando y Canadá se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

* * *

Dipper se estaba empezando a asustar un poco. Estaba seguro que Matthew escondía algo. Primero estaba la duda de que cosa lo había atacado, podría ser un oso, pero no estaba seguro, ya que aún muchos animales aún estaban invernando. Aunque eso era lo de menos. Cuando lo habían encontrado, Matthew estaba en un estado deplorable, había sangre a su alrededor y varias de sus heridas estaban abiertas. Ahora no tenía heridas que sangraran y estaba empezando a cicatrizar a una velocidad que no era _humana. _

Lo mejor era asegurarse, antes de llevarlo a la cabaña. No quería poner en peligro a nadie, pero por extraño que sonara, tampoco quería dejar de ayudar a Matthew.

Dipper detuvo el carrito, cuando ya se empezaba a asomar la destartalada techumbre de la cabaña. Mabel le lanzo una pregunta con la mirada.

Matthew… - empezó tímido, como queriendo escoger las palabras adecuadas – esto… ¿deberíamos tener cuidado contigo amigo?, me refiero, ¿Podemos confiar en ti, verdad? ¿No nos harás daño, cierto?

Dipper ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas? – Le corto su hermana – claro que podemos confiar en él – completo optimista.

Tanto Matthew, como Dipper, le lanzaron una mirada. Dipper de pregunta y Matthew de agradecimiento.

Pero Mabel – empezó Dipper antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana.

Digo, está claro que Matthew no es humano, pero eso no significa que sea malo – termino rotunda Mabel.

Dipper le lanzo una pregunta con la mirada, como queriendo decir: "también te diste cuenta"

Mabel respondió de la misma forma: "duh, no soy tonta, solo me distraigo a veces"

Canadá por otro lado estaba aterrado, ¿cómo este par de jóvenes humanos lo habían descubierto tan rápido? Generalmente, los humanos buscaban respuestas fiables, de cualquier naturaleza científica comprobable o al menos cotidiana, antes de ir a lo sobrenatural. Podía haber inventado una historia, de que su sangre tenía mayor cantidad de plaquetas o dios sabe qué. Se suponía que los niños eran más fáciles de engañar y él ya estaba elaborando algunas respuestas a lo que debía ser un interrogatorio sencillo (había pasado por interrogatorios llevados a cabo por soldados y agentes secretos, los niños deberían ser más fáciles ¿o no?)

Oye, eso puede sonar un poquito feo – trato de elaborar una defensa Canadá – eso de que no soy humano.

Pero no lo eres – replico con brío Mabel – a menos que seas una especie de súper héroe…

O un experimento súper secreto del gobierno – termino Dipper – dudo esto último, ya que tu acento no es de por aquí. Y creo que aun así sería debatible el asunto de seguir siendo completamente humano.

Vamos, vamos – intento nuevamente Canadá, mientras intentaba no reír con las teorías de los mellizos, que eran tan _"su hermano", tan estado unidense _– yo solo…

Escucha - lo interrumpió Dipper, mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo – digas lo que digas, nadie sana tan rápido, ni recupera la conciencia tan pronto después de esas heridas. Por un momento hasta lucias como, bueno muerto… no me digas que tu recuperación es algo de humanos, porque no lo es, solo dime ¿nos harás daño?

Yo… no les hare daño – se rindió finalmente Canadá – mi gemelo enfadaría muchísimo si les hiciera algún mal, incluso aunque tuviese, por alguna extremadamente rara situación, que defenderme de ustedes, él aun así se molestaría. _Mucho._

Bien, eso arregla todo – dijo contenta Mabel – no te preocupes por nosotros, no eres la primera persona "no humana" que conocemos, solo queríamos asegurarnos ya que hemos vivido ciertos incidentes no muy agradables.

Calla Mabel – interrumpió Dipper que ya había puesto el carrito en marcha - el sentimiento de culpa me duro varios días.

Olvídalo hermano – Mabel le dio unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro – ellos ya están bien y olvidaron todo.

¿Quiénes se olvidaron de todo? ¿No soy la primera persona "no humana" que conocen? – empezó a preguntar Canadá, pensado si tal vez Estados Unidos tenía contacto con los chicos.

Matthew – dijo Mabel con voz de circunstancia – si quieres saber todas esas cosas…

…tendrás que contarnos acerca de ti – completo Dipper, mientras se estacionaba frente a lo que parecía ser la cabaña más destartalada del mundo.

* * *

Ambos chicos le sonrieron y lo ayudaron a bajarse del carrito, sus heridas estaban casi sanadas, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. La preocupación por ser descubierto y la curiosidad por lo hablado con ambos chicos había pasado a segundo plano. Canadá empezó a preocuparse seriamente por su gemelo, ya que presentía que corría peligro. No tenía otra explicación de por qué había aparecido en Estados Unidos. Aun así, no sabía específicamente en que parte de Estados Unidos estaba.

Ayudado por ambos chicos, Canadá entro a la cabaña, que en parte era un museo de lo bizarro. Estados Unidos tenía muchas de esas clases de trampas para turistas, totalmente inofensivas y sumamente ridículas. La voz de un hombre anciano mostraba las atracciones y en esos momentos estaba mostrando una roca que parecía una cara. Canadá dio un buen vistazo, a lo que parecía una sala de ventas de recuerdos, antes de ir tras una puerta que se leía "employees only" (solo empleados en inglés) que daba a la casa. Lo sentaron en un sillón amarillo y Canadá se permitió un momento de relajo.

Dipper y Mabel, fueron hacia el sector de la cocina, mientras se hablaban con la mirada. Mabel fue al refrigerador a sacar unas "Pitt's" mientras Dipper buscaba algún snack en la despensa.

¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – le susurro Mabel a su hermano, mientras observaba a Canadá, que estaba desparramado sobre el sofá.

Dipper se encogió de hombros, mientras su rostro adoptaba rasgos pensativos. Creo que lo ataco algo que no era "común", si comprendes a lo que me refiero – dijo finalmente.

Mabel asintió, siguiendo el hilo de su mellizo.

Matthew no es humano, así que algo que lo daño tanto debió ser sobrenatural – siguió Dipper mientras ponía algunos snack en unos platos.

Un gremloblin (3) o quizás el gobblewonker – sugirió Mabel.

No lo encontramos cerca del lago y el gremloblin… sabes de sobra que no ataca de esa forma – termino algo fastidiado Dipper, los gremloblins no le traían buenos recuerdos.

En eso Dipper saco una billetera, junto con un celular – no tuve tiempo de estudiar sus documentos, le dijo a Mabel.

Mabel ahogo un grito – Dipper eso no está bien, regrésale sus cosas.

Solo déjame ver que tiene – susurro Dipper, mientras habría la billetera. Había varias tarjetas de crédito a nombre de Matthew Williams. Una licencia de conducir emitida en Canadá, también a nombre de Matthew Williams, una tarjeta de la biblioteca de Montreal, una tarjeta de descuento para Tim Hortons (4) y una fotografía en la que salía acompañado por lo que parecía un oso polar pigmeo y un hombre joven extremadamente parecido a él.

Debe ser su gemelo – murmuro Mabel.

Si, así es – sonó la irritada voz de Canadá – si ya hurguetearon suficiente, ¿me podrían devolver mis documentos y de paso mi celular?

Mabel y Dipper se acercaron con los snacks y los documentos de Canadá, mostrándose avergonzados.

No es culpa de Mabel – se apresuró a indicar Dipper a la vez que le extendía sus cosas a Matthew, que tenía un semblante molesto (esa expresión no le quedaba, como si no la utilizase mucho) – yo solo las tome por si se necesitaban para reconocerte. – Dipper le lanzo una mirada para que comprendiera a que se refería, que entendiera lo mal que estaba cuando lo encontraron - Y si, debería habértela devuelto antes, pero tengo mucha curiosidad, ya que en Gravity Falls pasan cosas muy raras.

Así que estoy en Gravity Falls ¿y eso queda en dónde? – pregunto Canadá haciéndose el idiota, a la vez que habría su refresco. Necesitaba información, tener una idea de donde estaba.

¿Y de que parte de Canadá eres? – contra pregunto Dipper.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, de forma tozuda, ya que ambos querían información.

Hombres – murmuro Mabel con fastidio – estas en el centro de Oregón, en una región montañosa, donde suceden la cosas más ridículas que te puedas imaginar, algunas son divertidas y otras peligrosas. ¿Tu gemelo es como tú?

Dipper le lanzo una mirada molesta a Mabel, quería entender el misterio de Matthew Williams. Pero quizás la estrategia de su hermana funcionaria, quizás si le daban información, él les devolvería algo a cambio.

Estoy en la costa Oeste – palideció Canadá - pero si yo andaba… ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Necesito ir al baño, se levantó apresurado haciendo una mueca de dolor.

O tal vez no – pensó con desanimo Dipper, sabiendo que tendría que espiar al extraño para tener alguna información.

Le indicaron donde quedaba el baño, al que Canadá se dirigió haciendo muecas de dolor.

Una vez dentro lo mellizos se apoyaron en la puerta a escuchar. A ninguno se le escapo que Matthew tenia firmemente tomado su celular.

* * *

Canadá estaba oficialmente aterrado, lo último que recordaba, era que el día estaba medianamente bueno como para dar un corto paseo, estaba harto de estar encerrado. Por lo que salió a los bosques de Ontario, que quedan en su territorio y hacia al lado Este del continente Norteamericano. Y ahora estaba en Estados Unidos, al otro lado del continente. Llamo a la única persona que creía que comprendería y que quizás lo ayudara.

El teléfono dio varios pitidos antes de lanzarlo al buzón de voz. _Tabernac (5) _– gruño por lo bajo Canadá.

Arthur, es Matthew – pausa - Escucha, estoy en Oregón, en un lugar llamado "Gravity Falls" y… – otra pausa - no tengo una idea como llegue hasta acá. Te basta con saber con qué recupere la conciencia herido, con muestras de haber sido atacado. Que presiento que Alfred esta en grave peligro. No puedo entrar en más detalles, hay un par de pequeños espías detrás de la puerta del baño en el que me escondo. Llama pronto.

Luego llamo a Francia, que también lo mando al buzón de voz (que los dos tuviesen buzón de voz, era algo _muy_ sospechoso) Le dio el mismo mensaje en francés. No sabía si los chicos entendían la lengua, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Ambos eran inteligentes, sobre todo Dipper.

Salió del baño, encontrándose con una sonriente Mabel, que lucía como si no hubiese estado haciendo nada malo y un culpable Dipper, que miraba hacia otro lado.

Si no eres un buen mentiroso, es mejor que no espíes – le dijo con calma Canadá, ya resignado a que los chicos estuviesen sobre él.

¿Quién es Arthur, o ese otro sujeto Francis? – Pregunto en cambio Dipper - ¿Y de verdad no tienes idea de lo que te paso?

Eso no importa – replico Mabel – ¿crees que tu hermano está en problemas, verdad? Debemos ayudarlo, va a oscurecer en unas pocas horas y gruncle Stan no nos dejara salir. Hay que aprovechar ahora que está ocupado.

Dipper asintió, pero si es como tú… Alfred ¿Ese es el nombre de tu hermano, cierto? Va a estar bien ¿o no? – le pregunto Dipper, tratando de animarlo. Canadá se lo agradeció en silencio.

¿Por qué creen que mi hermano esta acá? – pregunto Canadá, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón de la sala de estar y miraba una galleta pensativo.

Escuchamos la conversación – replico sin vergüenza Mabel - ¿y si él te atrajo hasta acá? ¿Puede hacer eso?

No que yo sepa – replico Canadá, mientras mordisqueaba la galleta.

Pero presientes que está en problemas ¿verdad? Y apuesto a mi cerdito – Waddles (6) se acercó a Canadá gruñendo amistoso - que no es la primera vez que presientes cuando está en problemas o que tu gemelo presiente _cuando tú estás en problemas. _Y no tiene nada que ver con los poderes que posees es…

…una cosa de gemelos – completo la frase Dipper, a la vez que le tomaba la mano a su hermana.

Ambos chicos lo observaron.

Hay que ir a buscarlo – dijo con rotundidad Dipper, iremos contigo y te ayudaremos.

¡Y cenaremos los cuatro juntos! – exclamo feliz Mabel.

Voy a ir a buscarlo – se puso de pie Canadá, luego de darle unas amistosas palmadas a Waddles – solo.

Dipper y Mabel se miraron y luego miraron enfadados a Canadá.

Matthew, no tienes idea de lo que hay en ese bosque – dijo con la voz más seria que pudo Dipper – no conoces _el bosque_.

Conozco los bosques – murmuro algo molesto Canadá – y lo que hay. Osos, pumas, glotones, nada que no hay encontrado antes. Así que, iré solo.

¡No señor, no tienes una idea! – Grito Mabel – nos estas dejando de lado, por qué piensas que somos unos niños, pero ya nos hemos enfrentado a ese bosque y a lo que hay antes y hemos salido victoriosos. ¡A sí que no nos vas a dejar de lado, porque eres un súper no sé qué del gobierno, vamos a ir contigo le guste o no al señor! – Mabel se cruzó de brazos y puso su expresión más tozuda. A Canadá no le sorprendió ver por unos segundos a su hermano en la cara de ella.

Chicos, no los puedo llevar, si los pusiera en peligro… mi gemelo nunca me lo perdonaría – murmuro Matthew.

No es la primera vez que dices que para tu gemelo somos algo importante, pero yo que recuerde no conozco a nadie como tú – dijo Dipper con calma, recolectando información para ser analizada más tarde – pero Mabs tiene razón. Crees que vas a encontrar solo lobos y osos – Dipper movió la cabeza – no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, afuera hay criaturas sobrenaturales – miro a Matthew para que entendiera – hay monstruos.

Canadá los miro son los ojos muy abiertos, estos niños ¿estarían bien de la cabeza?

No estamos locos – murmuro Mabel, adivinando su pensamiento – tu eres muy real y _tú eres sobrenatural._

¿Por qué crees que llegamos tan rápida y certeramente a la conclusión de que no eres humano? – Le sonrió Dipper – si no nos hubiésemos enfrentado antes a esa clase de cosas, quizás no te habríamos descubierto.

Mabel se acercó a Canadá que empezaba a lucir cada vez más derrotado, le tomo una mano - Matthew, _no sé qué_ _es lo que eres, ni tampoco tu hermano_, pero ¿Tu gemelo gobierna sobre nuestras decisiones?

No – murmuro Matthew.

Entonces – prosiguió Dipper – somos libres de escoger lo que queremos y escogemos ir contigo.

Y tenemos claro el peligro al que vamos – siguió Mabel – y aceptamos sus consecuencias.

Porque las conocemos mejor que tú – termino Dipper, para luego sonreír – además aun estas adolorido, no podrás enfrentarte al bosque solo.

Mabel le apretó la mano, antes de soltársela para darse la vuelta, como esperando instrucciones de su Mellizo.

* * *

Entonces ¿qué hacemos Dip? – pregunto Mabel dispuesta a seguir las instrucciones de su "nerdy" hermano.

El invierno ya llega su fin, pero aún hay peligrosas criaturas de esta estación rondando por los bosques – empezó con su perorata Dipper, mientras daba vueltas en círculo no prestando mayor atención a su alrededor. Era algo muy típico de él cuando estaba concentrado pensando – y son mucho más peligrosas que las bestias que se encuentran en verano. El frio no les molesta, la oscuridad no las ahuyenta y por sobre todo, vagan muy hambrientas.

Mabel proceso la información y llego a una conclusión. – Necesitamos ropa abrigada, llevar algo de comida y algo de beber caliente y además – suspiro un momento por no le gustaba lo último que debían llevar – necesitamos con que defendernos y no me refiero a mi pistola gancho, ni a tú – miro de reojo a Dipper – ya sabes qué.

Dipper suspiro, a él tampoco le gusto la conclusión de lo último que debían llevar.

Necesitamos armas – aporto Matthew – y no creo que ustedes sepan utilizar alguna.

Pues eres un torpe por pensar de esa manera – dijo medio en broma medio en serio Mabel – entiende que ya nos hemos enfrentado a ese bosque y a los peligros de este pueblo. Mi lo-loco hermano, no dejaría pasar algo como eso dentro de las habilidades para sobrevivir y yo soy mejor que él con el manejo de algunas armas.

Si, si – murmuro fastidiado Dipper – pero fui yo quien tuvo que hacer toda la investigación para crear cuchillos sagrados y fui yo quien le pidió a Manly Dan (7) que nos enseñara a arrojar cuchillos y hachas.

Y yo talle los cuchillos y yo fui mejor alumna que tú con Manly Dan – rebatió Mabel.

Dipper iba a replicar algo, cuando Canadá interrumpió. No se peleen por favor o vamos a perder tiempo, que en verdad necesitamos – suplico levantando solo un poquito voz.

Dipper y Mabel se miraron y se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

Así que ¿crees que llego la hora de sacar el arsenal? – pregunto Mabel.

Dipper asintió – si creo que es hora, pero espero que no haya llegado la hora de usarlo en serio.

* * *

Los mellizos esperaban que nunca se presentara la ocasión de tener que defenderse dañando. Pero al verano había sido una locura, en donde habían sido casi comidos, golpeados, poseídos y un largo etcétera. Por lo que lamentablemente comprendieron que si querían seguir vivos y disfrutando de las aventuras de Gravity Falls, quizás un día tendrían que hacerlo. Lo más cercano que habían llegado a utilizar un arma, fue cuando se defendieron del Trickster (8) de Summerween (9). Pero esas habían sido armas de juguete en la tienda de disfraces.

Las pequeñas hachas arrojadizas de Mabel (Premio de graduación de Manly Dan) y los pequeños cuchillos arrojadizos de Dipper (su premio de graduación) eran muy reales, muy afiladas y podían causar daño real y letal.

Pero no eran mágicas, a diferencia de los cuchillos sagrados que habían creado con ayuda del diario. (Gruncle Stan, después de mucha insistencia de Dipper, le había devuelto el diario al final del verano) Estos eran en realidad simples cuchillos de cerámica, que se podían comprar en cualquier tienda. Como estaban hecho de algo que en apariencia era más fácil de tallar que el metal, era perfecto para lo que Dipper necesitaba. (La piedra había sido el material ideal, pero cuchillos de piedras son escasos y son pesados y tallarlos les habría llevado una eternidad). Los tallaron con diferentes tipos de glifos y palabras sagradas, en un ritual que exigía determinadas horas, en determinados días (o noches), en el que en ocasiones se debían recitar ciertos conjuros al tallar determinadas figuras. (Mabel constantemente se quejaba que era un dolor de trasero fabricar esos cuchillos). Además habían perdido unos cuantos al principio, al romperse, ya que el material era frágil o si estos no se tallaban bien. (Muchas monedas de la mesada se fueron al tacho de la basura)

Pero lo habían logrado, ahora tenían tres hermosos cuchillos y estaban en proceso de fabricación de un cuarto.

El cuchillo de Mabel tenía el mango rosado. La hoja tenía estampadas mariposas y flores (el estampado no influía en lo más mínimo, las palabras eran lo que importaba) su segundo par estaba en proceso de fabricación (mango naranja, hoja con estampado de tigre)

Los de Dipper eran más sobrios. Mango negro, hoja negra. Mango blanco, hoja blanca.

Le paso el cuchillo de la hoja blanca a Matthew.

Me sentiría mejor con una pistola – murmuro para sí Canadá.

Si eso es lo que quieres – le dijo Mabel pasándole uno de los rifles de Stan a Canadá, junto con un cartucho de municiones – ojala no se dé cuenta que le sacamos uno de sus rifles. En todo caso, le quedan nueve.

Ojala no usemos nada – agrego gravemente Dipper. Si ya tenemos todo, es hora de irnos. No quiero que Stan nos vea y ya están en la tienda de recuerdos.

* * *

Canadá, que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, saco una de las chaquetas que estaban en el perchero (una que parecía ser varias tallas más grande que él). Mientras Dipper y Mabel se abrigaban, tomaban al tiempo un par de mochilas, una tenía un termo con té y galletas y otra que tenía unos cuantos suéteres, guantes extras y un botiquín. Ambas mochilas las equiparon con linternas. Además Mabel llevaba cuatro pequeñas hachas arrojadizas (dos colgando a cada lado de su cintura) El cuchillo sagrado iba su derecha, ya que Mabel era zurda. A Canadá no se le paso el detalle que se guardaba además una pistola de gancho.

Dipper se puso en el cinturón dos fundas que tenían 4 pequeños cuchillos arrojadizos cada uno, en cada lado de la cintura y el cuchillo sagrado a su izquierda. Además, rápidamente y tratando pasar desapercibido, se guardó lo que parecía un libro. Canadá solo alcanzo a ver que tenía una mano dorada en la portada.

Debemos ir por el museo, no debería quedar nadie – los apresuro Dipper – es la única forma de salir sin que Gruncle Stan se dé cuenta.

Rápidamente pasaron por el caótico museo (Canadá, una vez terminado todo este embrollo definitivamente iría a dar una vuelta, había leído algo que decía sascrotch (10) y estaba la roca que parecía una cara) para subir al carrito de golf.

Dipper lo puso en movimiento, dirigiéndose al lugar donde habían encontrado a Matthew.

Les quedaban pocas horas de luz.

* * *

Notas:

(1) En ingles, la palabra mellizo y gemelo es la misma "twins" que en español se suele traducir como gemelo. Use ambas versiones, para que concordara con Estados Unidos, Canadá.

(2) Como les había dicho, suelo ver "Gravity Falls" en inglés. Tío Stan, es en realidad el tío abuelo de los mellizos. En ingles tío=uncle abuelo=granpa, saquen las primeras palabras y tienen "gruncle" Me gusta mucho ese término, así que por eso lo utilice en este fic.

(3) Gremloblin = Gremnomo en inglés.

(4) Tim Hortons, es la versión canadiense de Starbucks.

(5) Tabernac = es una maldición, juramento, mala palabra, en franco canadiense, una de las peores que tienen

(6) Waddles = "Pato" mil veces prefiero el nombre en inglés, significa "bamboleo"

(7) Manly Dan = Varonil Dan

(8) Trickster = bromista de "Súper Halloween" la traducción literal seria como el "engañoso"

(9) Summerween: "Súper Halloween" la traducción literal es: Verano Halloween. (Summer = verano)

(10) Sascrotch = el pie grande falso que tiene Stan en la cabaña. Juego de palabra entre sasquach (pie grande) y crotch (entre pierna)

Esta historia está completa, el primer capítulo fue publicado en esta entrada que es solo Gravity Falls, pero a partir del segundo capítulo la historia cambiara de casa, e ira a los crossover. Como corresponde. Que tan rápido publique los otros capítulos, dependerá de ustedes, entre mas rewies, más pronto. Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios y observaciones (como pretendo mejorar sin criticas) Plazo límite si no hay rewies, es una semana. Recuerden que en capítulo 2 esta historia cambiara de casa. Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Veo Gravity Falls en inglés, por lo que el nombre de algunas cosas puede que cambie. Más notas al final.

"Gravity Falls" Pertenece a Disney y Alex Hirsch.

"Hetalia" pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Capítulo 2: Un paseo por el Bosque

Matthew – se dio vuelta Mabel – toma esto – le paso un espejo – es para los gremloblins, te atacan mostrándote tu peor miedo. La mejor forma de defenderse es mostrándole su reflejo cuando atacan, pero hay que cuidarse de las garras, que no te rasguñen, porque tienen veneno.

Canadá, asintió un poco anonadado, aun le costaba creer acerca de monstruos y criaturas mágicas. Trataba de pensar que ni Gran Bretaña, ni Noruega, habrían dudado de los chicos.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Mabel.

Si, solo… sé que creen que soy sobrenatural, pero me es difícil creer en esta clase de criaturas. (_Aunque en una época, mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que casi no recuerdas, no era tan raro – _pensó Canadá). Aunque admito que la magia no me es ajena del todo (pensó en su pequeño oso, algo que Gran Bretaña llamaba, _su familiar)_

No me refiero a eso – refuto Mabel – haces una mueca cuando caminas, aun no te recuperas del todo ¿verdad?

Estaré bien – replico Canadá suavemente – gracias.

Matthew – llamo su atención Dipper – para que el cuchillo sagrado se active y te defienda de lo sobrenatural, debes decir una característica tuya en voz alta, algo que en una o dos palabras si es posible, te describa, como una especie de arquetipo. De lo contrario es solo un cuchillo común. ¿Crees poder pensar en algo? no es sencillo.

Dipper y yo, ya sabíamos nuestros símbolos, nos lo dijo alguien de forma indirecta – continuo Mabel – alguien para nada amable…

Creo – murmuro suavemente Canadá – que puedo pensar en algo. No pudo evitar sonreír, eso era fácil.

Llegaron al lugar donde habían encontrado a Canadá, no muy lejos de la cabaña. La nieve aún conservaba el rojo de la sangre y había bastante. Daba un poco de escalofrío ver el blanco en contraste con el rojo.

Bien – dijo Dipper – aquí te encontramos, pero no había nadie más, ni escuchamos nada.

Canadá bajo del carrito con un semblante muy serio. Empezaba a darle crédito a los Mellizos, no se veía nada bonito el lugar donde había estado inconsciente. Otros chicos, habrían gritado y salido corriendo.

Paso una mano enguantada sobre el lugar en donde había estado recostado y miro al nivel del suelo por si encontraba huellas.

Vean hay huellas de mapache, zorros y comadrejas – explico Canadá – mostrando los distintos tipos de huellas, dejados por diferentes patas, a los mellizos que se habían bajado del carrito y estaban justo detrás de él, observando e intentando no arruinar pistas – olieron la sangre. Levanto la vista tratando de escudriñar por entre los árboles - pero no veo nada más.

Mabel levanto un brazo, apuntando a lo profundo del bosque - ese es un camino de ciervos.

Dipper, junto con Canadá se agacharon, tratando de ver si se les escapaba alguna pista, pero la única pista que quedaba por investigar, era el camino de ciervos, que pasaba por donde Canadá había estado herido.

Tratemos de seguir con el carrito por el lado del camino de los ciervos – instruyo Canadá – tanto como nos permita el bosque y prestemos atención por si hay huellas o ramas rotas, también hay que poner atención a los aromas. Preferiría seguir caminando, por si se nos pasa una pista, pero ya no nos queda mucho tiempo con luz – decidió no agregar nada más, pero la verdad era que empezaba a sentir un peso en el estómago de miedo por su hermano, casi tanto como la vez que los norcoreanos lo habían apresado. Estados Unidos, donde sea que estuviese, estaba en graves problemas y quería encontrarlo rápido.

Avanzaron a duras penas por el costado del camino de ciervos (el pobre carrito ya estaba acostumbrado al maltrato) deteniéndose, de tanto en tanto, cuando encontraban una rama rota, una lata de atún de un caminante irresponsable o huellas de animales que empezaban a despertar de su letargo.

Canadá se detuvo un poco más de tiempo con unas huellas de un ciervo imposible, puesto que eran enormes.

Este animal no puede existir – murmuro para si – las huellas de las patas son muy grandes y están muy separadas entre sí.

En el bosque hay un lugar donde hay unos cristales que al reflejar la luz, hacen que crezcas o te encojas, según qué lado de la cara del cristal te este apuntado – le explico Dipper – puede que este ciervo se haya expuesto a la luz que te agranda.

Canadá miro a Dipper sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

¡No me mires así! – Exclamo Dipper con una pequeña sonrisa – es completamente cierto, perdimos un día entero con Mabel cuando nuestro némesis nos encogió, por culpa de una pelea idiota de hermanos.

Es verdad – apoyo Mabel a su hermano – teníamos una linterna con uno de esos cristales, pero destruimos esa roca, porque era completamente maligna.

Canadá movió la cabeza, intentando no pensar que los Mellizos eran esquizofrénicos y acepto la teoría del ciervo gigante.

Aun si, es así – prosiguió Canadá – al costado hay algo que se arrastra a veces. Mostro a Dipper y Mabel, un lugar donde la nieve y la tierra se mezclaban.

Puede ser que a veces bajara su cornamenta – sugirió Mabel.

Si es posible, acepto Canadá, mirando a hacia los árboles, a una altura mayor de la que había prestado atención antes.

Fíjense en la rama de los árboles, a unos tres metros sobre nosotros más o menos – apunto Canadá – están rotas…

¿Crees que sea una pista? – pregunto Dipper

Es lo único que tenemos – susurro Canadá, se mordió el labio un instante, mientras intentaba sentir a su hermano. La señal venía muy débil, como si estuviese casi muerto, tomo una decisión – y vamos a seguirla.

Bien, vamos a encontrar a tu súper hermano – dijo con optimismo Mabel, subiéndose al carrito. Sin embargo no pudieron avanzar mucho más, ya que llegaron a un pequeño acantilado y el camino de ciervos se perdía hacia una colina.

Se bajaron dispuestos a seguir las huellas gigantes, cuando Mabel los detuvo.

Huelo algo - murmuro Mabel – cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

Abre la boca, mientras tratas de captar el olor – le indico Canadá – te ayudara.

Ni Dipper, ni Canadá olían nada, pero Mabel insistía que olía a algo que parecía nachos o papas fritas.

Viene del lado que se aleja del camino de los ciervos – apunto Mabel - ¿Qué hacemos Matthew?

Canadá no olía nada, pero sabía de sobra que las mujeres tienen mejor olfato, sin embargo seguir esa pista los alejaría del camino de los ciervos. Los mellizos esperaban pacientes a que tomara una decisión.

Iremos por donde Mabel siente el olor – se decidió finalmente Canadá, rogando por que fuera lo correcto.

Se internaron en el bosque abandonando el camino, avanzando hacia algo que parecía ser un claro. En la medida que se iban acercando, efectivamente se empezó a ver lo que parecía un campamento abandonado, o más bien un campamento atacado. La carpa colgaba triste, rasgada en varias partes, afirmada por menos soportes de los que correspondía. El saco de dormir, estaba hecho un estropajo, la mochila y las pertenecías desparramadas por todos lados, al igual que la comida. Una sombra oscura olía lo que era un paquete de nachos.

Canadá iba a descolgarse el rile del hombro, cuando cuatro manos lo agarraron y lo obligaron a ponerse detrás de un árbol.

Un gremlobin – dijeron a unísono Dipper y Mabel – mientras sacaban unos espejos de sus bolsillos.

Necesito acercarme a inspeccionar, debo revisar a quien pertenecen esas cosas – dijo con urgencia Matthew.

Entendido – fue lo único que dijo Dipper antes de salir de su escondite y dirigirse cauto al gremlobin.

Canadá lo iba a detener, cuando Mabel le tomo firmemente la mano. Saca tu espejo y acércate con cuidado, no lo provoques, prefieren atacar con su mirada que con sus garras y eso es bueno – instruyo Mabel a la vez que lo sacaba del escondite y tomaban una ruta distinta a la de su mellizo para acercarse al gremlobin – si se llega a acercar a ti, déjate tomar, Dipper y yo estaremos cerca y le mostraremos su reflejo antes de que te dañe. Si nos toma a nosotros, espera que los ojos del gremlobin empiecen a brillar antes de mostrarle su reflejo. Si empieza a atacar con sus garras… ya pensaremos en eso, solo no dejes que te toquen.

Son venenosas – replico Canadá, recordando lo que los chicos le habían explicado con antelación.

Mabel asintió y lo dejo solo, para moverse en otro ángulo e ir cubriendo zonas.

* * *

Dipper, que ya estaba casi encima de la bestia, hizo crujir unas ramas para llamar la atención del monstruo. Este saco su enorme cabeza del paquete de frituras que estaba devorando y le lanzo un gruñido feroz a Dipper.

El chico no se movió, la única muestra de nerviosismo fue apretar el espejo que escondía tras su espalda.

El gremlobin se puso en cuatro patas y lanzo un manotazo advertencia hacia Dipper, gruñendo. Dipper tan solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, observando como Matthew y Mabel, se acercaban evitando el campo visual del monstruo y lo desafío con la mirada.

El gremlobin, no le prestó atención y se puso a oler el aire, se giró rápidamente en dirección a Canadá.

Canadá se quedó quieto, estudiando a la bestia. En su mente decidió pensar y actuar, como si estuviese frente a un oso, quedándose muy quieto, mientras esta se acercaba gruñendo.

Dipper, movió la nieve para hacer ruido y atraer la atención del gremlobin, que se giró gruñendo nervioso en dirección a Mabel, la bestia le lanzo un rugido de advertencia a la chica.

Mabel por su parte, hizo el baile favorito de Old Man Mcgucket. El gremlobin lucio confundido por un momento, pero rugió con rabia cuando Dipper, rompió unas ramas y lo llamo.

Vamos, aquí, ven y agárrame – le dijo.

Al grengoblin se le acabo la paciencia, enfurecido cargo contra Dipper, con las garras extendidas.

Esto no está bien – murmuro Dipper – quien ágilmente se alejó de las garras de la bestia, ni un segundo más tarde, o lo habrían cortado.

Acá cosa horrorosa – le grito Mabel haciendo ruido con las ramas.

¡No aquí! – Grito Canadá - tirándole nieve.

El gremlobin, confundido y hastiado, gruño de frustración.

¡Ven y atrápame! - Le desafío Dipper, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El gremlobin se levantó en sus patas traseras, para aparentar más tamaño y le lanzo el peor rugido de ira que tenía, en dos saltos llego frente a Dipper, quien no alcanzo a huir. El gremlobin, lo empujo con violencia contra la fría nieve y lo sostuvo contra esta mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico.

Dipper apenas fue consiente de los gritos de Mabel y Matthew, podía sentir la respiración rancia de la bestia, los amenazadores colmillos cerca de su cuello y los terribles ojos. La única salida era irónicamente, quedarse quieto y observar directo los ojos del gremlobin, confiando en intentaría mostrarle su peor miedo (y no atacaría de otra forma) y que Mabel o Matthew, estarían cerca para detener el ataque psíquico.

Los ojos del gremlobin estaban brillando y Dipper se obligó a míralo, sintiendo que se desvanecía.

Mabel y Matthew, vieron la terrible situación de Dipper y no pudieron evitar gritar el nombre del chico. Matthew ya había descolgado la escopeta y estaba listo para disparar.

Matthew no – le detuvo Mabel – si esas garras hieren a Dipper, tendremos un problema más serio.

Mabel hundió sus uñas en su brazo – hay que esperar a que los ojos del grembolin brillen, entonces le mostramos su propio reflejo.

En cosa de segundos los ojos del grembolin empezaron a brillar, raudos Mabel y Matthew se acercaron a la bestia y le mostraron su propio reflejo.

Matthew observo como el monstruo quedaba catatónico unos segundos para luego rugir de miedo, tomándose la cabeza.

Dipper ya liberado, fue ayudado por Mabel y Matthew que estaban frente a él, mientras que el gremlobin daba patéticos gimoteos y se arrastraba por el suelo, huyendo quien sabe dónde.

Dipper se permitió un respiro – eso fue más complicado de lo que se suponía.

Eso fue imprudente, avisa tus planes antes de ir al ataque – replico Canadá molesto - … pero ambos se portaron valientemente - accedió.

Tú también fuiste valiente, muy valiente – le sonrió Mabel – considerando que no habías visto nunca un gremlobin.

No te enojes – le respondió Dipper, sonriendo un poquito, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los gremlobins, aunque admitía que este había dado más problemas que lo usual – aprovecha de revisar el campamento, por si encuentras algo.

Quizás unos pantalones nuevos te vendrían bien – aporto Mabel que se estaba comiendo los nachos olvidados del gremlobin – no tuvimos tiempo de buscarte ropa nueva.

No podría usar la ropa que esta acá, esta húmeda por la nieve – replico Canadá, mientras revisaba la mochila en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese identificar quien era la persona que acampaba en ese lugar – pero no hay problema con los míos, aunque este un poco rasgados, tolero bien el frio.

En eso se escuchó un sonido como de maracas y algo que parecía una liebre con cornamenta, salto cerca de Mabel, para luego desaparecer en el bosque.

Los chicos reaccionaron muy rápido, acercándose donde estaba Canadá y poniendo sus manos sobre la empuñadura de sus cuchillos sagrados.

El siempre detrás – murmuro Dipper.

Y un jackalope – agrego Mabel.

¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto Canadá.

El siempre detrás le avisa a Dipper si hay algún peligro, aunque en ocasiones solo lo persigue, pero se sabe la diferencia – explico Mabel – cuando lo sigue, hace ese sonido de maracas, varias veces.

Los jackalopes, le tienen cariño a Mabel – siguió Dipper – siempre saltan cerca de ella como señal de alerta.

En eso escucharon un risa burlesca y algo maligna, que producía ecos a su alrededor.

Pero si son mis Mellizos favoritos – exclamo el dueño de la risa que se escuchaba por todo el bosque. Era una voz que retumbaba y que estaba lejos de ser humana.

Canadá sintió como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca. ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto sobresaltado.

Un demonio de la mente, al que le gusta meterse en tus sueños – respondió Dipper, aun afirmando la empuñadura de su cuchillo. Mabel había sacado el suyo y le había susurrado algo a la hoja, que ahora brillaba.

Es sumamente peligroso Matthew – continuo Dipper – mantente alerta y trata de cerrar tu mente.

Las sombras que proyectaba el bosque se reunieron formando un triángulo, los colores se desvanecieron y en el medio del triángulo apareció un ojo. El triángulo era completamente negro, excepto por las marcas que asemejaban ladrillos. Estas eran blancas.

Estrella fugaz, árbol de pino (11), nuevamente nos encontramos y por lo que veo ya no son tan inocentes – su gran ojo se detuvo un momento en el cuchillo que empuñaba Mabel, para luego fijarse en Canadá. ¡Vaya! pero si han conocido a alguien realmente importante, donde están mis modales.

Canadá se fijó que tanto Dipper como Mabel, estaban quietos como estatuas y el único movimiento que se registraba era la respiración acompasada de ellos, que iba dejando volutas de vapor en el aire frio.

Señor del territorio del norte, segundo más grande entre los suyos, donde el rojo y el blanco conviven, domador de osos blancos, castor de los ríos, dueño de dos idiomas, caminante del hielo, viajero bajo las luces del norte, la gran hoja de maple, personificación viva y andante de la gran nación del norte – pregono el triángulo quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia – Bill Cipher es mi nombre y es un verdadero placer conocerte, Canadá.

Dipper y Mabel ahogaron una exclamación, a la vez que Mabel soltaba un suave ¿Qué?

Canadá se puso blanco, esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese, había lanzado su secreto al aire como si nada. Gruñendo de forma muy similar a un oso, saco el cuchillo que le había prestado Dipper y le susurro "hoja de maple"

Espera le detuvo Dipper, el único que no había sacado el cuchillo, aunque su mano no se alejaba de la empuñadura – Bill ¿Qué quieres? De verdad no tenemos tiempo para tus complicados juegos y ¿Por qué no eres amarillo?

Tsk, tsk – Bill movió un dedo en forma de negación – pero que mal educado eres árbol de pino, he venido a prestarles ayuda y soy recibido de esta forma tan ingrata, incluso con estrella fugaz y hoja de maple amenazándome, mal muy mal.

No soy amarillo – continúo como si nada - porque nadie me ha invocado y no estamos en la mente de nadie. Estoy usando mi poder para comunicarme con ustedes, en su _dimensión_.

No tenías derecho alguno a descubrirme – le grito Canadá – que seguía muy molesto.

Oh vamos, ¿Qué son los secretos entre amigos? – Le restó importancia Bill – vengo a ayudar, para pagar una deuda con tu hermano gemelo, Los Estados Unidos de América.

Dipper esta vez exclamo en voz alta y Mabel soltó un "esperen, que, que ¡QUÉ!"

A Canadá se le desfiguro el rostro un poquito, esa cosa estaba descubriendo que había personificaciones de naciones como si nada y ¿en qué diablos se había metido su hermano?

Tú - empezó Canadá, con una voz gélida como el hielo - si le hiciste algo a mi hermano…

¡Wau, wau! Espera un poco, levanto las manos Bill – no me amenaces – gruño con su voz más grave y terrible – no he tocado a tu hermano – termino con su voz normal.

En el pequeño silencio que se hizo, Bill cruzo los brazos en su espalda y cerro su ojo. Tu hermano al crear los billetes de un dólar, puso el ojo de la providencia y sin querer hizo una especie de ventana a esta dimensión. No una muy buena, por culpa del lema que hay en billete (12), pero si lo suficientemente buena como para enterarme de muchas cosas. Además, considera que hay dólares en prácticamente todo el mundo – Bill dejo que su pausa para que comprendieran la implicancia de ese hecho, luego abrió su ojo – los demonios tenemos algunas pautas a seguir, siempre pagamos nuestras deudas, sean deudas directas o indirectas.

Bill dejo que sus palabras hicieran efecto antes de continuar.

Yo te saque de los bosques de Ontario y cuando no pudiste vencer a lo que tiene prisionero a tu hermano, te traslade cerca de la ayuda – Bill miro a los mellizos.

No recuerdo que me ataco – replico Canadá.

Decírtelo, seria ayuda directa y la ayuda prestada por tu hermano fue indirecta. Yo por lo tanto, estoy obligado solo a entregar ayuda indirecta – respondió Bill, quien si hubiese tenido boca, estaría mostrando una sonrisa con blancos y muy afilados dientes – por eso elimine de tus recuerdos, de que cosa es, lo que tiene cautivo a tu gemelo.

Ahora, si quieres encontrar a tu hermano - siguió suavemente Bill - basta con seguir esa dirección. Apunto hacia el sur este, con su bastón.

Bien, he cumplido con mi misión, si todo sale bien nos volveremos a ver y si no, pues mala suerte, pero yo me divertiré igual. Recuerden ¡la realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma, compren oro, adiós!

Los colores volvieron y los tres sintieron que despertaban de un sueño.

¿Qué fue todo eso Dipper? – pregunto Mabel.

Maldito sea Bill y sus juegos – refunfuño Dipper.

Ambos, se dieron la vuelta y encararon a Matthew, esperando una explicación.

Canadá suspiro, que caso tenía, los niños ya tenían demasiada información y en todo caso, perecían mejor preparados para lidiar con ciertas cosas que él. O sea, en el ejército nunca te van a enseñar a luchar con demonios mentales, bueno quizás si figurativamente, pero nunca literalmente.

Entonces – empezó Mabel – eras la tierra del jarabe de Maple, del cirque du soleil, de Justin Biber.

Oye, en mi defensa también tengo a Rush – replico Canadá, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Entonces es cierto – corroboro Dipper – eres la representación antropomórfica de un país. ¡Vaya! Y como no se le ocurría que más decir volvió a repetir ¡vaya!

Ambos chicos observaron a Canadá, tratando de imaginarse al mismo tiempo el vasto territorio que eran sus tierras.

Canadá asintió – soy la tierra de los árboles de Maple, de bosques enormes que en otoño parece que se incendian, el lugar donde continente empieza, tan al norte que los hielos son eternos y los animales blancos, el lugar donde el invierno puede ser tan oscuro que crees que no terminara jamás y solo las luces en el cielo te sirven de guía, si yo soy Canadá.

Canadá observo a los chicos, que estaban boqui abiertos. ¿Pasa algo?

¡Hazlo de nuevo! – exclamo Mabel aplaudiendo - me gusto en especial la parte de las luces en el cielo, ¡eran hermosas!

¿Alguna vez te has presentado de esa forma con otro humano? – Le pregunto Dipper con una sonrisita, al ver la cara de confusión de Canadá – las vimos Matthew, perdón Canadá, vimos todo lo que nos relataste.

Nunca me habían dicho eso – murmuro Canadá, algo avergonzado – me he presentado ante algunos humanos de la forma que lo hice con ustedes, más como un juego que por otra cosa, pero nadie nunca… - se calló y vio que los gemelos se miraban, sabiendo que se estaban diciendo cosas con la mirada. Cosas de gemelos, cosas que su hermano y él, en ocasiones también hacían – nunca nadie me dijo que veía lo que les decía.

Dipper lo llama "contaminación por relacionarnos con lo sobrenatural" – le dijo Mabel.

A estas alturas, ya estamos percibiendo cosas que antes no podíamos – le intento explicar Dipper – creo que toda la gente de "Gravity Falls" está un poco "contaminada" si entiendes lo que digo.

Canadá movió la cabeza negando y empezando a investigar los restos del campamento – no, no entiendo nada, creo que es porque cada vez presto menos atención a las antiguas leyendas y solo me enfoco en un futuro, que al parecer, le importa poco o nada, esa clases de cosas. Porque a la gente, cada vez le importa menos.

Eso es un poco triste – murmuro Mabel, también buscando entre los restos, a ver si encontraba alguna cosa – oye y ¿hay más personi no sé qué?, ya sabes más como tú o como tu hermano, que es mi país... Eso sonó raro.

Representación antropomórfica – le aclaro Dipper, que estaba agachado dentro de lo que quedaba de tienda – y esa es una buena pregunta Mabs.

Escuchen – dijo con seriedad Canadá, mientras limpiaba sus lentes y se los volvía a colocar – soy uno de los secretos mejor guardados de mi gobierno y lo mismo ocurre con Estados Unidos, es _peligroso_ que ustedes tengan esta clase de información. No le cuenten a nadie, o puede que algunos sujetos de los servicios más secretos de nuestros respectivos países, les hagan una visita. Y entre menos sepan, mejor ¿Comprenden?

Si, si – le respondió Mabel moviendo una mano, como restando importancia – pero si Estados Unidos se presenta así como tú, algo como: Soy la tierra de la libertad y los burritos – dijo con una voz que pretendía ser grave y moviendo los brazos – ¿veremos lo que declama, como tú?

Los burritos son mexicanos Mabel – corrigió Dipper.

No sé – replico Canadá, que había encontrado un cuchillo de cazador y había decidido guardarlo – como les había dicho, es la primera vez que me dicen que mi discurso tiene esa clase de efecto.

Bien ¿alguien ha encontrado alguna cosa útil? – Pregunto Dipper – porque me da la impresión que si queremos seguir avanzando, debemos desistir de buscar aquí. Personalmente, no he encontrado nada.

Yo solo encontré estos nachos – mostro una bolsa vacía Mabel – y ya me los comí.

Acá no hay nada que nos sea de utilidad, o que revele la identidad de la persona que acampaba – prosiguió Canadá – y ese grembolin, borro cualquier rastro que hubiésemos podido seguir. ¿Creen que es sabio, seguir el consejo del triángulo Bill?

Mabel y Dipper se miraron, había duda en sus caras.

Ese sujeto es pura maldad isocelica – murmuro Mabel.

Creo que nos dirigirá directamente a Estados Unidos, aunque tampoco sería raro que nos haya preparado otra clase de trampa.- reflexiono Dipper. – Siento ser tan vago al respecto, pero la especialidad de Bill es confundirte. Lo único claro del asunto, es que no nos espera nada bueno al final de ese camino.

Canadá suspiro – vamos a seguir el consejo del demonio, al menos por un trayecto. Si no me parece apropiado, entonces… tendremos que regresar mañana, tal vez con más ayuda.

No quiso decir nada en voz alta, pero regresar otro día, no era algo que le pareciese opcional. Sea, lo que fuese que tuviese a su hermano, le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Apenas lo podía sentir. Canadá quería rescatar a su gemelo, urgentemente.

Bien – dijo Dipper, afirmándose la mochila y comprobando sus cuchillos – adelante.

Oye Canadá – se rio Mabel traviesa, cuando apenas habían salido del claro – te han cantado alguna vez esta canción – la chica carraspeo y empezó:

_Times have changed (13)_

¡No Mabel, por favor no! – Exclamo Canadá – Estados Unidos me tenía vuelto loco con esa canción.

_Our kids are getting worse_

_They won't obey the parents_

_They just want to fart and curse!_

Mabel para, no seas odiosa – le dijo Dipper, pero solo era advertencia sin mucho corazón, le estaba dando risa.

_Should we blame the government?_

_Or blame society?_

_Or should we blame the images on TV?_

_No!, blame Canadá!_

Dipper se rio y Canadá suspiro resignado.

_Blame Canadá!_

Mabel estaba tomado aire para las estrofas siguientes, cuando se detuvo de golpe. Frente a ellos, volvían a verse las huellas del ciervo imposible, pero ahora además de las huellas, de tanto en tanto, se agregaba un rastro de sangre, que estaba en la nieve o sobre las ramas.

Los tres avanzaron con cautela, observando sus alrededores, pero no había nada que ver. El bosque lucia tranquilo.

Canadá se inclinó para revisar el rastro, mientras los chicos hacían guardia atentos.

Estas huellas lucen más marcadas, paso hace menos horas por este camino – se sacó un guante, paso su mano desnuda por la sangre – esta fría - tomo un poco de nieve manchado de rojo y se la llevo a la boca – pero se siente el sabor metálico, yo diría que estas huellas son de una a dos horas atrás. No más que eso.

Asco – murmuro Mabel, al ver las acciones de Canadá – Dipper, ¿Qué crees que sea esta criatura?

Dipper metió una mano en los pliegues de su chaqueta - es hora de consultar el diario.

Canadá observo el cielo y vio las ramas quebradas, que iban justo arriba de las huellas, pero además se fijó en que el cielo estaba encapotado. – va a oscurecerse muy pronto y además va a nevar. Las huellas se borraran – murmuro Canadá.

Hay que avanzar – indico Mabel, observando el camino con cierto escalofrió, decidió tener una de sus hachas en la mano.

Buena idea – aprobó Canadá, sacando el rifle y abriendo la marcha. – ¿Dipper que es ese libro? Vi cuando lo guardaste, pero sé que intentabas ocultármelo.

Esto es un diario que encontré el primer día que llegue a "Gravity Falls", durante el verano. No sé quién lo escribió, pero en sus páginas están documentadas varias de las rarezas y criaturas de este pueblo. – Explico Dipper – desconfiaba de ti Canadá, porque sabias que guardabas un secreto, así que no quería ensañarte los míos, por si eras alguien que codiciaba este diario.

Tenía mis razones – respondió Canadá - y entiendo las tuyas.

Dipper asintió – ahora respecto a lo que no concierne, sé que ya estamos de acuerdo, que esta criatura no es un ciervo.

A menos que sea un ciervo carnívoro – dijo Mabel bromeando.

Dipper y Canadá se detuvieron de golpe, ambos relacionando las palabras de Mabel con algo que de lo que tenían una idea vaga.

O no – murmuro Canadá, palideciendo, a la vez que empezaban a venírsele memorias antiguas, memorias de antes que Francia pisara sus tierras, cuando lo mágico _aún era importante_. Mientras las páginas del diario de Dipper volaban furiosas.

Como fui tan estúpido… ¡Ustedes dos deben regresar ahora! –dijo urgentemente Canadá.

Mabel frunció el ceño, Dipper no le hizo caso, seguía buscando en el diario – creí que había quedado claro que no te dejaríamos ir solo, ¿no te hemos ayudado hasta ahora? ¡Es mi país el que está en problemas…!

Mabel lo sé, - la detuvo Canadá, sabiendo que la chica podía seguir argumentando por un buen rato – pero, yo no logre vencer a esto y soy casi inmortal. Los puse en peligro, Estados Unidos me va a matar, tomen mi celular, marquen cualquier contacto, de preferencia UK o Francia y cuénteles lo que sucede y por favor regresen ¡ahora! – dijo con su voz más imperiosa.

No eres mi papá, ni mi hermano mayor, ni país y… ¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas! – continuo tozuda Mabel, tratando de que no le afectara la voz autoritaria de Canadá.

O, pero si lo sé – dijo lentamente Canadá.

Wendigo – dijeron al mismo tiempo Canadá y Dipper, que tenía abierta la página del diario, con la entrada de la criatura. El rostro se le había puesto verdoso.

* * *

Notas:

(11) No quise ponerle solo "pino" en Chile, además del árbol, se refiere al relleno de algunas empanadas. Como en inglés es "pine tree" lo traduje literalmente.

(12) Los dólares tienen impreso el lema "in god we trust" "En Dios creemos" no es muy útil para un demonio, creo.

(13) Blame Canadá, canción que aparece en la película "South Park" la traducción es "culpen a Canadá" acá, ya saben que pagina: /wach?v=DBpgcZ1zYJs

Se agradecen los comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

"Gravity Falls" pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney (necesito la temporada dos ¡ya!)

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Yo solo escribo por desafío y diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen. 

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Bestia Caníbal

El siempre detrás, lanzo su advertencia justo en la espaldas de Dipper y un jackalope, salto cerca de Mabel.

Dipper, rápidamente tomo a su hermana, mientras Canadá los seguía. Se escondieron bajo un saliente, entre las raíces de los árboles. Se mantuvieron quietos, mientras Dipper le cubría la boca a Mabel y le indicaba que leyera el diario, para que tuviese las respuestas.

Algo enorme se acercaba, las ramas crujan al romperse por culpa de su avance. Se escuchó un sonido, como si unos dientes chocasen entre sí, fuertemente (clac-clac-clac) y luego el gruñido de un enorme estómago.

Mabel había leído suficiente, se sacó la mano de Dipper de su boca y silenciosamente le pido disculpas a Canadá.

Canadá hizo un feroz gesto de negación y les pidió perdón, sentía que era su culpa que los chicos estuviesen con él, vamos era unos cientos de años más viejo que ellos, podía haberles hecho regresar sin rodeos. Le paso su celular a Mabel, esperando que comprendiese sus intenciones.

Se quedaron muy quietos, cuando sintieron que la criatura se acercaba. Estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sintieron el rugido del estómago, sin aviso vino el sonido de dientes desgarrando músculos, rompiendo la carne y luego masticando ruidosamente.

Lo que fuese que tuviese prisionero la criatura, hizo un gemido ahogado, acompañado por estertores.

Mabel empezó a temblar, esto estaba más allá de las capacidades de sus hermano o ella, cuanto lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Canadá. Se habían enfrentado un pterodáctilo en el verano y en esa ocasión salieron vivos de pura suerte. Esta cosa era peor, porque a diferencia de un dinosaurio, el Wendigo poseía cierta inteligencia.

El Wendigo, criatura que vagaba en los bosques de Norteamérica, condenado a vagar siempre hambriento, obligado eternamente a buscar alimento. Las leyendas decían que eran antiguos guerreros o exploradores, en busca de comida durante pleno invierno y que al perderse en los fríos bosques norteamericanos, enloquecían, vagando hambrientos hasta que se atacaban entre si y cometían terribles actos de canibalismo. El último que quedaba con vida, poco, poco empezaba a cambiar y su corazón se iba volviendo negro, para finalmente transformarse en una terrible criatura con pies de ciervo, garras y cornamenta enorme. Devorando a todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

La única forma de vencerlo, era arrancarle su negro corazón.

La criatura hizo un sonido, como si estuviese oliendo a sus alrededores y luego el "clac-clac-clac" de sus dientes al chocar entre sí.

Dipper y Mabel se apretaron uno con otro, rogando no ser descubiertos. Canadá estaba alerta.

En eso y previo aviso, se asomó una cabeza esquelética, una fusión de ciervo y humano, con unos dientes frontales afilados y enormes.

Mabel y Dipper gritaron y Canadá reacciono disparando en plena cara, del monstruo.

¡Corran! – les grito Canadá a los chicos, mientras el wendigo chillaba de dolor y rabia.

Dipper no perdió tiempo, tomo la mano de Mabel y empezó a correr desenfrenadamente, en lo que creía era más o menos la dirección en que habían venido.

Tienes el celular de Canadá ¿verdad? – Pregunto Dipper entre jadeos – vamos a tener que contactarnos con sus amigos.

Dipper – empezó Mabel, que era obligada a seguir el ritmo de su hermano, él siempre había sido más rápido que ella – ¿Canadá va a estar bien, verdad?

Dipper no respondió.

Canadá había salido de su escondite y mientras el wendigo había estado gruñendo, había aprovechado de cargar el rifle y ponerse en posición defensiva. En eso vio que el wendigo llevaba una figura sangrante, al que le faltaba la piel en algunos lugares, al que le habían arrancado su brazo derecho y un pie, que tenía su abdomen abierto y se arrancaban como culebras grises, las extrañas.

Al… - fue lo único que dijo, mientras la criatura lo observaba con ojos malévolos.

Canadá, muerto de rabia, lanzo un rugido animalesco, que tenía más tono de un oso polar que humano. Volvió a apuntar y disparar.

El wendigo salto, más rápido que cualquier cosa que había enfrentado antes y entre saltos y zancadas, se dirigió hacia donde se habían ido los chicos, mientras llevaba en su mano a (lo que quedaba) Estados Unidos.

¡Regresa! – grito con frustración Canadá, corriendo como un loco detrás del wendigo.

Dipper… – intento de nuevo Mabel, pero no alcanzo a decir nada más, cuando el wendigo apareció en frente de ellos.

Los chicos gritaron.

Era una bestia enorme. El wendigo tenía los pies de un ciervo, pero a medida que las piernas subían hacia el torso, empezaban a verse más humanas. El torso era humano, si se le puede llamar humano a un torso donde las huesudas costillas iban sobre una piel tan delgada que se veían los órganos, el nacimiento de los brazos era humano, pero a medida que avanzaba se iban llenando de pelo y se transformaban en garras enormes. El cuello era huesos y piel, terminado en un cráneo que era una mezcla de ciervo y humano, con dientes afilados. Los ojos eran rojos y enloquecidos, la cuenca de estos, era totalmente negra. La cabeza estaba coronada por una gran cornamenta.

El estómago del wendigo rugió y la bestia hizo chocar los dientes de su calavera (clac-clac-clac) rápido extendió su mano libre hacia los mellizos

Dipper, reaccionando ágilmente, le lanzo uno de sus cuchillos, que se hundió limpiamente en la garra de la bestia. Acto seguido, tomo a Mabel, sin comprobar el resultado de su tiro, para salir corriendo por la espesura, ignorando el rasguño de las ramas. Le llegaban a sus oídos, los animalescos rugidos de rabia del wendigo. Los chicos, ciegos por el pánico, no iban viendo por donde corrían, y no se percataron que el bosque descendida. Cayeron rodando colina abajo, hacia un claro.

¡Dipper! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Mabel, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

Si – gruño Dipper, tratando de enfocarse – sácate la mochila y si tu chaqueta pesa mucho o te incomoda, haz lo mismo. Vamos hacia el centro del claro – instruyo Dipper, mientras se sacaba la mochila.

Mabel, hizo lo que su hermano ordenaba y espalda contra espalda se quedaron en el centro del claro. No tenían duda que el wendigo aparecería en cualquier minuto.

Efectivamente, la criatura apareció lentamente, como si quisiera dejar presente que no importa lo rápido que corrieran, siempre los alcanzaría.

¡Dipper, esa cosa tiene a una persona en sus garras! Crees que sea… - Mabel no necesitaba ver a su hermano directamente, para saber lo que pensaba - ¡suéltalo criatura, asquerosa, si quieres comida ahí tienes unas galletas y té! Acto seguido le arrojo el contenido de la mochila de Dipper al wendigo, quien las evito con un manotazo aburrido.

Mabel, concéntrate – le pidió Dipper, al ver el inútil gesto de frustración de su hermana – hay que tratar de atacar el centro del pecho.

Comprendido – indico Mabel – pero Dip, hay que rescatar a Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué no lo suelta? Esta bueno, muy herido, la verdad pareciera que esta… muerto. Termino con una voz débil.

Por qué se regenera – explico suavemente Dipper, que ya había llegado a una terrible conclusión – algo así como Canadá, que sano rápidamente de sus heridas, apuesto que pasa lo mismo con Estados Unidos. Se regenera… no importa lo maltratado que este – se fijó en el abdomen abierto de Estados Unidos y sintió como su estómago se contraía - es comida eterna…

El wendigo castañeo sus dientes (clac-clac-clac) y le dio un mordisco a Estados Unidos, en el muñón de lo que quedaba de brazo derecho. La sangre mancho la nieve, Estados Unidos, que estaba sumamente maltratado, apenas gimió de dolor. La bestia los observo con malignidad, masticando sonoramente, como si hubiese comprendido la explicación de Dipper y estuviera dando una demostración.

Mabel ahogo un grito de rabia y asco. El miedo que sentía, empezó a ser opacado por una ira terrible.

Dipper, igualmente asqueado, empezaba a sentir una fría cólera, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

El wendigo arrojo a Estados Unidos, sin cuidado al piso. Este ni se movió y se quedó hecho un guiñapo, en la fría nieve.

Chocando sus mandíbulas, que hacían ese ruido terrible (clac-clac-clac) se acercó, ágil y letal a los mellizos. Dipper, tenía dos cuchillos en cada mano y Mabel ya estaba preparada con una de sus hachas.

Pero antes que pasase nada, se escuchó el ruido de un escopetazo y el wendigo se desequilibró al recibir un certero disparo en la sien. Lanzo un aullido que helaba la sangre.

Chicos, - les dijo Canadá que había aparecido por otro lado del claro, ya sin chaqueta y con una mirada amenazadora, dirigida al wendigo. Rápidamente re cargo la escopeta - apenas tengan una oportunidad, huyan. Estados Unidos y yo, sobreviviremos…

El wendigo se levantó y se abalanzo hacia Canadá, más rápido y furioso de lo que habían imaginado. Canadá disparo sin apuntar, tomado por sorpresa, a la vez que algo que ululaba hendía el aire.

El wendigo gruño de dolor y Canadá alcanzo a retroceder. Una de las hachas de Mabel sobresalía de entre las costillas de la bestia. La sangre negra y espesa, empezó a manar de la herida.

Mabel estaba aún con la mano extendida y los ojos castaños brillaban como una pequeña llama. Toma eso, bestia inmunda – fue lo único que dijo.

Los Mellizos se separaron un poco, era más difícil ser un blanco fácil de esa forma. Dipper estaba estudiando a la bestia, que observaba torvamente a Mabel. Se sacó el hacha como si nada y la dejo caer al suelo. Las heridas del wendigo empezaron a cerrarse, lenta pero inexorablemente.

Oh no, no mi hermana – murmuro Dipper preparado para atacar, moviéndose lentamente, Canadá ya había recargado el rifle y apuntaba. La nación se mantenía inmóvil, como una estatua de hielo. Mabel había sacado otra de sus hachas, acercándose hacia el lado en que estaba caído Estados Unidos. Empezó a nevar.

El wendigo no se abalanzo sobre Mabel, como pensó Dipper en un momento, si no que fue directo hacia él. Dipper, para sorpresa de sí mismo, se mantuvo lo suficientemente calmo. Lo bastante tranquilo, como para apuntar a los hombros de la bestia, ignorando los gritos de su hermana y el sonido del rifle de Canadá. Arrojar los cuchillos, ver cuando el wendigo aulló de dolor y deslizarse por entre sus piernas.

Se alejó lo más que pudo y solo ahí, fue consciente de sus acciones. Oh vaya – murmuro sorprendido por sus actos, mientras sacaba otro cuchillo de su funda, su mano temblaba ligeramente – cálmate Dipper – se dijo a sí mismo.

El wendigo se volteó, mostrando el daño que los cuchillos de Dipper habían producido. Uno se había clavado cerca de la clavícula, el otro solo había rozado un hombro.

El wendigo expulso el cuchillo enterrado, estremeciendo sus músculos. Cayo al suelo, la nieve amortiguo el ruido y la sangre mancho el torso de la criatura. Sin embargo, todos sabían que no le estaban haciendo mucho daño.

El estómago del wendigo rugió y a la criatura le brillaron los ojos. Mirando a cada una de las personas que estaban en el claro, incluyendo a Estados Unidos. Los ojos se le entrecerraron al observar que Mabel, estaba junto a él, acariciando los cabellos de la nación, murmurándole algo.

Te vamos a ayudar, vas a salir de esta, todo va a terminar bien – le decía Mabel en voz baja, mientras no quitaba los ojos del wendigo. A la chica, no le importo la sangre, ni el olor. Solo sintió subir la bilis, cuando el único e increíblemente azul ojo de Estados Unidos, la observo sin esperanza (el otro había sido arrancado). Mabel se levantó y se puso entre su nación y el wendigo, tenía un hacha en la mano y estaba lívida de rabia.

Canadá avanzo, intentando llamar la atención de la bestia en su persona, apunto y disparo, pero el wendigo se estaba moviendo más rápido que nunca, evito dos de los tres tiros de Canadá, cuando nuevamente, se escuchó el sonido del metal cortando el aire. El cuchillo de Dipper no lo toco, pero el hacha de Mabel se enterró profundamente en el medio del cráneo.

¡Muere, cosa espantosa! – chillo la Mabel.

¡No lo provoques! – grito Dipper.

¡Corran ahora! – grito Canadá, que aprovecho de dispararle varios tiros al wendigo, que rugía de ira y dolor – ¡AHORA!

Dipper corrió para tomar a su hermana y correr hacia el bosque, pero el wendigo, aun enloquecido de dolor, se puso al frente de él y lo golpeo con el dorso de sus garras. Dipper salió despedido varios metros y dio varias vueltas en el suelo, antes de detenerse.

¡DIPPER! – grito Mabel, completamente ciega a lo que ocurría alrededor de ella, corriendo hacia su hermano.

El wendigo, sacudiendo su cornamenta, para desprenderse del hacha, intento llegar a Mabel, pero Canadá logro ponerse en su camino, lanzando cuchillazos.

Canadá había sacado el cuchillo de cazador del campamento abandonado y el cuchillo sagrado brillaba con una pálida luz.

No te dejare pasar – gruño – lanzándole un mandoble con el cuchillo sagrado, que el wendigo no alcanzo a evitar y le abrió limpiamente el brazo. El wendigo chillo, ya que las heridas producidas por el cuchillo sagrado, no sanaban con la facilidad usual y se alejó un poco, cauto y alerta. Canadá, se irguió amenazadoramente. Ambos rivales se estudiaban.

Dipper, por favor – murmuro Mabel con voz temblorosa, al acercarse a su hermano que yacía boca abajo – Dip…

Dipper, se quejó lastimeramente, se dio vuelta temblando. Tenía varios rasguños y un corte al frente que sangraba un poco. Su chaqueta sin mangas estaba desgarrada en tres limpios cortes, en su lado izquierdo. Pero, sorprendentemente no había sangre. Mabel la levanto para revisarla y se encontró que el diario de Dipper, había recibido la mayor parte del impacto.

Gracias – dijo Mabel, casi sin voz - gracias…

Dipper se incorporó lentamente, respiraba dando grandes bocanadas intentando calmarse. – estoy bien Mabs, solo adolorido y mareado, se limpió la ceja donde se estaba acumulando la sangre del corte. Hay que huir – murmuro – y pedir ayuda.

El wendigo rugió, lanzándose a la carrera donde estaban los chicos, pero Canadá le lanzo su cuchillo de caza, que dio en una de las piernas e hizo trastabillar al monstruo. Canadá, muy rápido a pesar de sus heridas, se acercó lo suficiente, salto y le hizo un corte con el cuchillo sagrado al wendigo, en pleno cuello. La bestia empezó a sangrar profusamente.

El wendigo se detuvo, el estómago gruño hambriento y la criatura lanzo un gruñido de rabia y frustración.

Canadá tomo una de las hachas de Mabel, que estaban en la nieve, para reemplazar el cuchillo de caza. El wendigo lo miro directamente, el cráneo estaba manchado de negro, por la herida causada por el tiro de Mabel. Se sacó el cuchillo de caza de su pierna y se preparó para un nuevo round.

Huyan – dijo gravemente Canadá – corriendo directo hacia el Wendigo, con el hacha y el cuchillo listo para el ataque.

Los chicos lo intentaron, pero cada vez que empezaban a alejarse, el wendigo olvidaba a Canadá y los atacaba a ellos.

Dipper uso tres de sus cuchillos y Mabel otra de sus hachas. A ambos, solo le quedaban una de sus armas y sus respectivos cuchillos sagrados.

No le arrojes tu ultima hacha – le dijo Dipper a Mabel – no a menos que no quede más remedio.

Aunque los lanzamientos habían causado daño, el wendigo seguía imbatible e indomable. Lo único que había causado daño de verdad, era el cuchillo sagrado que Canadá estaba usando. Pero Canadá se estaba cansando y el wendigo seguía firme en pie.

Dipper ya había notado esto y había también había notado que el wendigo no los dejaría huir, no a menos… - Dipper tomo una buena bocanada de aire y eso provoco dolor en el costado en el que había sido golpeado por la bestia - a Mabel no le iba a gustar.

Dip ¿estás bien? – pregunto Mabel, que estaba cerca pero no pegada a su hermano y se había fijado en su mueca de dolor.

Dipper solo asintió, estaba tomando valor para lo que había que hacer. Tomo el último de sus pequeños cuchillo y el cuchillo sagrado. Le susurro _"árbol de pino"_, la hoja tomo un hermoso brillo azul. 

* * *

Canadá estaba jadeando, el dolor que lo había acompañado durante el día entero se había agudizado. Tenía algunos rasguños superficiales, afortunadamente había evitado gran parte de los ataques, pero el wendigo no quería dejar escapar a nadie y ya estaba oscureciendo. Estaban en una horrible desventaja, las oportunidades de escapar, estaban escaseando. Canadá entrecerró sus ojos, el sobreviviría, no importa el dolor o la tortura que se podría provocar, _él sobreviviría._ Así que si eso era lo que se necesitaba para salvar a los chicos, ¡sea! 

* * *

Mabel estaba nerviosa, pero no precisamente por el wendigo. Su hermano tramaba algo. Y su instinto le decía que no era algo bueno. Saco su última hacha y el cuchillo sagrado, susurrándole _"estrella fugaz"_ Un brillo dorado, envolvió a la hoja. 

* * *

El wendigo muy quieto los observa a todos, en eso expandió sus enloquecidos ojos rojos al observar a Mabel y corrió hacia ella. Sin embargo Canadá, lo empujo botándolo en la nieve, le hundió el hacha en uno de sus hombros una y otra vez, a la vez que daba tajos como poseso con el cuchillo sagrado. ¡HUYAN! – grito.

¡Mabel corre! – rugió Dipper.

La chica, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr, ignorando el rugido del wendigo. Ya había llegado al borde del claro cuando noto algo. Dipper no la seguía.

¡Dipper! – grito Mabel.

¡Corre! – Fue lo único que respondió, quedándose quieto donde estaba - ¡Por favor, corre!

No… ¡no sin ti Dipper! – grito la Mabel, ya dando vuelta.

¡Mabs…! – pero Dipper no siguió, porque el wendigo, finalmente se había levantado y tenía a Canadá, inmovilizado entre sus garraras, apretado contra su torso. El hacha seguía clavada en el hombro del wendigo, Canadá aún tenía el cuchillo sagrado, firme en su mano. Los dos sangraban profusamente, manchando la nieve de rojo y negro. Los lentes de Canadá, también cayeron al suelo.

Dipper y Mabel, se quedaron congelados donde estaban. Como si ya no tuviesen control sobre sus acciones.

Canadá hizo un último ataque, hundió el cuchillo sagrado en el hombro izquierdo de la bestia, hasta la empuñadura y lo quebró, dejando la hoja en el cuerpo de la bestia – el wendigo lanzo un horripilante grito de dolor. No se recuperaría fácil, su brazo izquierdo quedo prácticamente inutilizado.

El wendigo soltó a Canadá, que cayó en la nieve de cualquier forma. Pero antes que nadie alcanzase a respirar, lo tomo de su pie derecho, con el brazo bueno y abrió enormes la fauces. Le mordió el muslo, tirando con violencia, desgarrando la carne, hasta el hueso de la cadera. La sangre fresca, nuevamente tiño la nieve de rojo.

Canadá lanzo el más angustiante alarido de dolor, un aullido incesante, que mezclaba lo humano con lo bestial. Un grito tan intenso, que resonó por todo el bosque.

Mabel petrificada, se sintió temblar y solo en ese minuto comprendió que no había forma de escapar. Moriría a manos de esa bestia, de una forma espantosa.

Dipper tenía la boca seca por el miedo, en la retina aún tenía la imagen de como el wendigo había arrancado las carnes de Estados Unidos y ahora a Canadá. Sabía que él era el siguiente. Pero no Mabel, nunca Mabel.

Mabel – dijo con una voz atona, pero increíblemente tranquila. No quiso verla directamente o su resolución temblaría – huye.

Mabel se encontró dando un paso hacia atrás, inconscientemente y luego comprendió lo que iba a hacer, ¡iba abandonar a Dipper!

El wendigo arrojo a Canadá al piso, quien sollozaba y lanzaba gritos de dolor. Observo a los chicos. Nuevamente su mirada se desvió hacia Mabel.

No ella - murmuro Dipper, quien se hizo un corte, lo suficientemente profundo para que sangrase, en su brazo izquierdo. Desde el nacimiento del hombro, hasta más abajo del pliegue del codo – tómame a mí. ¡Mabel te lo imploro, huye por favor! - le grito Dipper, con calma, como si no sintiese miedo. Luego movió el cuchillo sagrado y arrojo su sangre hacia el wendigo.

La bestia abrió la fauces, que chorreaban sangre y baba, para luego hacer castañear los dientes (clac-clac-clac), el cráneo bestial tenía los ojos puestos en Dipper.

Dipper abrió sus brazos, con los cuchillos firmemente tomados, ignorando el dolor de su brazo izquierdo y desafió a la bestia.

Soy joven y voy a ser un exquisito festín. Lo sabes, puedes olerlo en mi sangre – le dijo Dipper, con una voz suave hipnotizándolo – tómame…

El wendigo, se acercó rápido y ya estiraba su brazo para agarrar a Dipper, cuando un hacha se clavó profundamente en la muñeca de la criatura. Mabel grito como una posesa y salto imprudente al encuentro de la bestia.

¡Mabel no! – grito Dipper, saliendo del auto embrujo que se había puesto.

La chica, lanzo un tajo con su cuchillo sagrado al wendigo, que rugió de rabia y dolor al cortarle el pecho y habría seguido, de no ser porque el wendigo le lanzo un manotazo. Mabel salió disparada, gritando de dolor.

¡MABEL! – grito Dipper, corriendo hacia ella.

El wendigo iba a atacar nuevamente, cuando una bestia blanca, enorme, salto gruñendo sobre la criatura.

Mabel, Mabs… - se acercó Dipper a su hermana, ignorando la terrible batalla que tenía frente a él. Temblaba de miedo y toco a su hermana con suavidad.

La chica que estaba de espaldas, se incorporó lentamente. De un manotazo, le saco la mano a Dipper. Estoy bien – gruño secamente.

Dipper la estudio y vio que tenía tres limpios cortes en su lado derecho, que iban desde el centro del pecho hacia su hombro. Sangraban bastante, ya empezaban a manchar su suéter.

Mabel, estas herida – Dipper intento revisar que tan grave era, pero Mabel se lo saco de encima, furiosa.

¡Te dije que estoy bien! – grito enojada.

¡No lo estas! – le discutió Dipper que no entendía la actitud de su hermana.

¿¡Y estaría mejor si estuvieses muerto acaso!? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te ofreciste a esa cosa Dipper? ¿Por qué me pediste que huyera sin ti? – Grito Mabel que había empezado a sollozar.

No puedo… si algo te pasa, yo no podría seguir solo – murmuro Dipper, derrotado – y tú siempre has sido más fuerte… sé que podrías seguir, sin mí.

No Dipper – le dio suavemente Mabel, secándose las lágrimas – venimos juntos a este mundo y desearía que… si pudiese escoger, me gustaría que también partiésemos juntos. No soy tan fuerte.

Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo Dipper. Estaba preocupado por Mabel, la sangre empezaba a correr hacia la mano derecha de la chica – yo también lo preferiría.

Estaré bien – le dijo Mabel levantándose – lo suficientemente bien, para terminar el trabajo. Debemos matar a esa cosa, sin importar el costo.

Lo sé – respondió Dipper – poniéndose a su lado – y lo peor que puede pasar es que nos mate, pero seguiremos juntos.

No es tan malo – sonrió Mabel.

Ambos levantaron sus cuchillos sagrados y les susurraron. Estos brillaron.

Además Mabel saco su pistola gancho.

Era oso polar era lo que estaba atacando al wendigo. Un oso polar, que debía ser el rey de los osos polares, por lo enorme.

Le estaba plantando batalla al wendigo, gruñendo y lanzando terribles zarpazos. Ambos lucían maltratados, el oso tenía marcas de garras y mordiscos, que se resaltaban en su níveo pelaje. Pero no daba muestras de agotamiento ni dolor, solo una furia incontrolable y por una vez, el wendigo lucia agotado. Al parecer nunca le habían plantado batalla de forma constante, nunca había sido herido una y otra vez, por múltiples guerreros y distintas armas.

El wendigo se abalanzo sobre el oso, pero este le evito, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y abrazo al wendigo por la parte de atrás, le mordió el cuello de forma brutal. El wendigo levanto los brazos, aullando de dolor, pero el brazo izquierdo estaba mal herido y el oso estaba ignorando los zarpazos a la cara, que le lanzaba con el otro brazo.

Dipper y Mabel no tenían necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, este era el mejor momento. Se lanzaron juntos hacia el encuentro con el wendigo. Mabel disparo el gancho a la cornamenta de la criatura y Dipper se afirmó de su hermana. Quedaron a la altura del pecho de la bestia y clavaron sus cuchillos sagrados, en el centro de este.

El wendigo chillaba, en eso se escucharon balazos, ruido de metal cortando el aire, una voz con acento inglés que maldecía. Pero los chicos ignoraron todo eso.

Mabel violentamente, hundió su cuchillo hasta la empuñadura. Cuando abrió el torso, su cuchillo se rompió. Dipper levanto la carne con el suyo. Metieron las manos al pecho, sin importar la sangre, sin importar los rugidos del wendigo, sin importar los sonidos de balas, ni las voces urgentes alrededor de ellos. Ambos tomaron un lado del corazón del wendigo y tiraron con violencia, gritando con furia. El corazón salió haciendo un ruido grotesco, los chicos cayeron a la nieve, con el negro corazón en sus manos. Aun latía y ambos estaban manchados de pie a cabeza con una sangre oscura.

En un segundo, en que pareció que todo se detenía, el wendigo y los mellizos se observaron. Luego Dipper y Mabel empuñando juntos, el último cuchillo sagrado que quedaba, apuñalaron el corazón.

El cuchillo se quebró y el wendigo lanzo un angustioso aullido de muerte, la piel se chupo, quedando solos los blancos huesos. Luego estos, empezaron a caer uno a uno, creando una melodía extraña. Al caer el cráneo, todo el montículo de huesos se transformó en polvo, desvaneciéndose, para siempre.

Mabel y Dipper se observaron y no importo que estuviesen cubiertos de sangre, se abrazaron y no tenían intenciones de soltarse, nunca.

El oso polar, lanzo un gruñido de llamado, como lo hacen las madres con la crías y se acercó rápido a Canadá, volvió a gruñir, lamiéndolo suavemente.

Bien hecho Nanuk (14) - murmuro débilmente, apretando los dientes – eres un familiar estupendo. El oso mantuvo su tamaño colosal y se hecho al lado de Canadá observando todo con sus inteligentes ojos negros.

Mon Dieu – murmuro una voz con un fuerte acento francés – ¡Arthur, son enfants (15) y Matthieu y Nanuk están gravemente herido!

¿Arthur, que haces? – que hace murmuro la misma voz con acento francés, insistente.

Dipper giro la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, en eso vio que Stan se acercaba a ellos.

Los dos están en problemas – gruño y luego, sin importarle la sangre los abrazo.

¿Cómo...? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? – pregunto confundido Dipper, por la presencia de los extraños y su tío.

Estudio a los recién llegados, uno era un sujeto rubio de cabello hasta los hombros y barba de chivo. Era guapo y los gestos que hacía, poseían cierta elegancia inconsciente. Su rostro sin embargo, mostraba preocupación y confusión. Estaba al lado de Canadá, acariciándole los cabellos como a un niño. El oso polar se había encogido. Era el mismo oso que Dipper había visto en la fotografía que Canadá tenía en su billetera. El pobre, rendido ahora temblaba.

Dipper sabía que el sujeto que estaba con Canadá, era en realidad Francia.

Luego miro hacia donde Francia tenia puesta la vista. Había otra persona, estaba con Estados Unidos. El rostro estaba serio y solo los ojos verdes, los más verdes que Dipper nunca había visto, mostraban emociones. Ira y tristeza. Le estaba susurrando a Estados Unidos, su acento era inglés y a diferencia de Francia, en sus gestos había cierto poder. Dipper estaba seguro que esta persona era Gran Bretaña.

Lo que le causó extrañeza, fue que Gran Bretaña tenía una pequeña vara, Dipper pensó que podía ser de roble y que vendo los ojos de Estados Unidos, con suavidad. Luego empezó a "escribir" sobre estos. Runas empezaron a aparecer sobre el pañuelo. Cuando termino, Estados Unidos, dio un suspiro y quedo completamente lacio.

Mabel gimió y Dipper recordó que estaba herida. Se apartó un poco de ella.

Gruncle Stan, a Mabel el wendigo la hirió. Hay que llevarla rápido a un doctor que la vea – dijo con urgencia Dipper.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Stan, mostrando una inusual cara preocupada – aléjate chico y déjame ver.

De mala gana Dipper se apartó, pero inmediatamente se le vino el mundo al suelo al ver a su hermana. Tenía gran parte de su lado derecho manchado con su propia sangre y estaba sudando.

Dipper, me siento extraña – dijo suavemente.

Stan, sin mediar palabras, rompió el suéter, la camiseta y la polera que tenía Mabel, para poder ver mejor. Empalideció al ver la herida.

Oh no, no, no - murmuro casi sin voz – está demasiado cerca del corazón.

Mabel tenía en su lado derecho la marca de tres zarpazos, desde el centro del pecho, hasta su hombro. Las marcas sangraban y alrededor de estas, la piel se había ennegrecido.

¿Gruncle Stan? – pregunto Dipper vacilante. No le estaba gustando este nuevo escenario - ¿Qué le pasa a Mabel?

Efectivamente, esa herida está demasiado cerca del corazón – dijo la voz con acento inglés.

Dipper no lo había escuchado acercarse. O el tipo era muy silencioso o él no estaba prestando atención.

Puedo ayudar – dijo con los ojos verdes brillando, dirigiéndose a Stan – si tu guardas mis secretos, yo guardo los tuyos.

Ningún problema, ¿Pero sabes qué hacer? Hay que darnos prisa – respondió Stan.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Respondió algo enojado Gran Bretaña - Por supuesto que sé lo que hago. Se acercó a Mabel y coloco la punta de la vara de roble alrededor de la herida – ¿y tú, sabes qué hacer?

¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? – volvió a repetir Dipper.

Sí, estoy muy viejo para estos trotes, pero eso es lo de menos. Sin embargo voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Un ritual de limpieza de este calibre… aun con ayuda, me va a dejar hecho polvo. - Stan reflexiono, ignorando a Dipper.

Tendrás ayuda – dijo Gran Bretaña. Empezó a murmurar en un lenguaje, que parecía _Cymraeg _(16)antiguo. Runas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la herida.

Mabel miraba con ojos febriles al extraño. Me gustan tus cejas – le dijo – parecen pequeños ratoncitos.

Francia soltó una risita, mientras llevaba a Estados Unidos en brazos hacia el auto de Stan, que había una vez más, sorteado los obstáculos del bosque, para llegar al destino deseado – nosotros decimos que son como grandes orugas – dijo Francia.

Gran Bretaña frunció el ceño, pero no se detuvo y siguió murmurando en gaélico.

Me gustan las orugas, las mariposas vienen de ahí – murmuro Mabel algo ida – de verdad me gustan tus cejas y tus pecas y tus ojos…

La chica cerro los ojos, lucia aturdida. ¿Mabs? – pregunto Dipper.

¿Mabel? – pregunto Stan dubitativo.

En eso ella abrió los ojos, lucia más enfocada - ¿Dipper, Estados Unidos y Canadá están bien?

Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, cariño – le dijo suavemente Gran Bretaña, ligeramente sonrojado por los cumplidos. Ya había terminado. Runas doradas circulaban la herida, seguía sangrando, pero un poco menos. Tú debes concentrarte en expulsar lo que el wendigo puso en ti.

Me gusta tu voz – fue lo único que dijo Mabel, para luego observar a su hermano. Estaba pálida y muy febril. Dipper creyó ver un rastro de rojo en los ojos de su hermana.

¿Ellos son…? – pero no dijo nada más. Dipper entendió la pregunta y asintió. Gran Bretaña miro a los mellizos e hizo un gesto de silencio. Luego fue a donde estaba Canadá.

Dipper – le dijo Stan, mientras le pasaba un paño para que se limpiara. Él mientras limpiaba a Mabel – vas a ir con Gran Bretaña al bosque donde están los Gnomos y vas a pedirle un ungüento que ayudara a tu hermana.

Dipper lo observo confundido - ¿Sabes de los gnomos? ¿Qué le pasa a Mabel?

Lo que yo sé, no tiene importancia – gruño Stan, levantando a Mabel en brazos – pero cuando termine este embrollo, hare como si esto nunca hubiese pasado y voy a ignorar toda pregunta de esta situación. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vas a hacer lo que te dije. Váyanse rápido.

Gruncle Stan, pero ¿Por qué? – empezó Dipper.

Me alegro que hayas entendido, fue lo único que dijo Stan – yendo al auto, con Mabel en brazos.

Dipper, no me dejes… – murmuro con voz débil Mabel, extendiendo sus brazos.

Tranquila – le dijo Stan, con una inusual voz suave – tranquilita, tu hermano regresara pronto

Dipper hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Mabel.

Se acercó a Gran Bretaña, que estaba haciendo con Canadá, lo mismo que hizo con Estados Unidos. Dipper, escucho como Canadá se disculpaba una y otra vez.

No es culpa tuya, fue decisión de nosotros y te habríamos seguido si nos hubieses dejado atrás – le dijo Dipper para calmarlo – no hay nada que disculpar…

Canadá se quedó tranquilo y cuando Gran Bretaña termino, se quedó tan lacio como Estados Unidos.

Vamos a tener un montón de trabajo – murmuro Gran Bretaña – necesitare… detesto pedir ayuda.

No hay más remedio mon petit lapin – le dijo Francia que se había acercado – no entiendo cuando te pones a jugar a Harry Potter con tus amigos, pero creo que ahora será necesario. Francia luego levanto a Canadá, quien tenía a Nanuk en su pecho y se lo llevo al auto de Stan.

Le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a Dipper. Soy Francis un gusto.

Él sabe quién eres en realidad, rana – gruño Gran Bretaña, quien iba hacia el otro lado del claro.

Ah, d´accord (17) – murmuro Francia – Petit, mi nombre oficial es _République Française _(República Francesa), pero llámame Francia.

¡Franchute apúrate, y ustedes dos, váyanse rápido! - les grito Stan desde el auto, Francia se apresuró en subir - ¡Mabel no resistirá mucho!

¿¡Que le pasa a Mabel!? – grito Dipper, ya muy asustado. 

* * *

Notas:

(14) Nanuk: si le cambie el nombre a Kumajiro, por uno que fuera más acorde a Canadá (Japón le sigue llamando Kumajiro) Nanuk, es el nombre que se le da al jefe de osos polares en inuit.

(15) Enfants: Niños en francés.

(16)_ Cymraeg: Gaélico_.

(17) Dáccord: De acuerdo en francés


	4. Chapter 4

"Gravity Falls" pertenece a Alex Hirsch y Disney

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Yo solo escribo por desafío y diversión, los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Encantamientos

Dipper empezó a sentir angustia por su hermana. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo iban a realizar esta tarea rápido, si el carrito estaba quizás dónde? Además la nieve que estaba cayendo, aunque muy fina, ya debía haber borrado el rastro. Ya estaba muy oscuro, debían sacar unas linternas de las mochilas descartadas o muy pronto no verían nada.

Se dio vuelta para hablar de esto con Gran Bretaña y se encontró con el claro iluminado por pequeñas luces. Eran hadas.

Gran Bretaña en el medio del claro tenía a dos pequeñas hadas entre sus manos y les estaba diciendo algo. A Dipper, la nación le pareció algo sobrenatural, sobre todo por sus ojos, que brillaban con una luz muy poco humana (¿las orejas estaban medias puntiagudas o era solo la luz?) y recordó que las naciones no solo representaban gente. Reino Unido, mantenía bastante vivo el antiguo folclor. Quizás más vivo que cualquier nación occidental (Irlanda podría competir… pero Irlanda, aunque siendo una nación aparte, forma parte de las místicas islas británicas) ¿significaba eso, que Reino Unido, también es la nación de las hadas y otras criaturas?

Una de las hadas partió rauda en dirección al bosque. La otra se desvaneció.

Toma las linternas de las mochilas chico, vendrán a buscarnos pronto – le dijo Gran Bretaña sonriendo suavemente - ¿Te orientas bien en el bosque?

Me llaman Dipper y me oriento bien – le respondió - ¿Quién vendrá a buscarnos?

Mis modales – se auto regañó la nación – mi nombre oficial es _The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland_ (Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda) mis hermanos me llaman England (Inglaterra) Pero por lo general mis colegas me llaman Reino Unido, que es lo oficial o Gran Bretaña que está bien. Incluso me puedes llamar solamente Bretaña, si lo prefieres. Detesto sin embargo que me llamen U.K. tengo que estar muy ebrio para aceptarlo. Si necesitas saberlo mi nombre humano es Arthur.

Dipper saco las linternas y se puso un suéter y una bufanda, de las adicionales que habían en una de las mochilas. Tienes un nombre muy largo – dijo a modo de comentario, mientras estaba ocupado.

Pero está lleno de historia – le respondió Gran Bretaña – mira ya llego nuestro transporte.

Dipper levanto la vista y vio un bello y poderoso ciervo blanco. Era mágico, no había duda de eso, ya que no existían ciervos con cornamenta dorada.

Es lo suficientemente grande para que nos lleve a ambos – le dijo Gran Bretaña, mientras acariciaba al ciervo, este inclinaba la cornamenta en señal de respeto.

Dipper se acercó con dos linternas guardo una e ilumino a Gran Bretaña, que estaba ocupado colocándole unas bridas de color plateado al ciervo, que las hadas le habían prestado. Luego de eso lo levanto y le ayudo a montar. Gran Bretaña se montó tras él, con las bridas plateadas, firmemente tomadas.

Dipper acaricio al ciervo y le susurro en un oído – por favor necesitamos ir a la hondonada de los gnomos, esta al noreste del pueblo. Lo más rápido que se pueda, mi hermana está muy mal.

El ciervo resoplo y sin aviso, salió corriendo muy rápido con su particular estilo de trotes y saltos.

Dipper – no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa y en un minuto pensó que caería. Pero Gran Bretaña lo tenía firmemente sujeto. Las hadas los estaban acompañando.

Bien hecho Dipper – le dijo, parecía conservar el equilibrio sin problemas – esta noble criatura es un descendiente de las monturas de los elfos. Llego a norteamerica cuando los vikingos llegaron a estas tierras y es por lo tanto una de las bestias más rápidas que podemos invocar. No me extrañaría llegar solo un poco después que tu tío, lo que es muy bueno. Usualmente prefiero unicornios, pero las colonias de unicornios del norte del nuevo mundo, viven en Canadá.

A Mabel no le va a gustar mucho eso, siempre ha querido ver un unicornio – le dijo Dipper - ¿Va a estar bien… me refiero a mi hermana? Gruncle Stan me ignoro todo el tiempo y no fue capaz de decirme que es lo que le pasa.

Reino Unido lanzo un suspiro.

Dipper – dijo con suavidad - no soy la clase de nación que endulza la verdad. - Hizo una pausa para que Dipper comprendiera – El wendigo la enveneno y tu hermana se está muriendo. Las heridas que hacen los wendigos, son de carácter mortal. Ya sea que mueres o te terminas transformando en uno de ellos. Va a depender de que tanto seas capaz de resistir.

Dipper enterró las uñas en las manos de Gran Bretaña, ahogo un sollozo. Ahora estaba asustado en serio.

Pero por suerte para nosotros, que sabemos ciertas cosas, hay una tercera opción y estamos trabajando en eso – siguió Gran Bretaña – Tu tío sabe el ritual y yo ya pedí ayuda. Al final todo va a depender de que tan fuerte es tu hermana. Y no es la única a la que debemos limpiar. Solo es la que corre con menos tiempo.

Mabel es muy fuerte – dijo con convicción Dipper, no pudiendo ya evitar las lágrimas – va a vivir e iremos a buscar unicornios a Canadá.

Muy bien – acepto Gran Bretaña, luego de una pausa siguió, con voz suave y nostálgica - sabes que si Estados Unidos no se hubiese independizado, habrían unicornios en sus tierras. Al nacer como estado soberano, él me expulso e intento expulsar la mayor cantidad posible de mi influencia. Quiso forjar su propia identidad y eso hizo que algunas de mis criaturas se refugiaran en el norte. Pero también, revivieron algunas de las suyas propias.

Hablando de adolescentes conflictivos – le respondió Dipper con voz ahogada y secándose las lágrimas.

Dipper creo que ya llegamos – le dijo Gran Bretaña, poniéndole una mano protectora, sobre su hombro. - ¿Vas a estar bien?

Si lo estaré – le respondió.

Sé que también estas herido, ¿te molesta mucho? – siguió Gran Bretaña, estudiándolo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Dipper le devolvió la mirada lo mejor que pudo, la verdad era que se había olvidado casi por completo de sus propias heridas, pero su costado izquierdo le dolía cada vez que respiraba y su brazo izquierdo lo sentía hinchado.

Ya arregláramos mis heridas, primero Mabel, que es lo que corresponde por muchas razones – respondió.

Gran Bretaña asintió y le ayudo a bajar del ciervo.

Dipper se dio cuenta que las hadas ya no estaban, así que tomo una de las linternas. La nieve seguía cayendo con suavidad, pero recién la noto. Cuando corrían con el ciervo, no le había incomodado, de hecho ni si quiera estaba mojado.

Magia – murmuro.

Se acercó al pequeño valle de los gnomos y grito - ¡Jeff, necesito hablar contigo!

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

¡Jeff no estoy para juegos, necesito que salgas y hablar contigo! – volvió a gritar con rabia Dipper.

¡No eres bienvenido aquí! – grito la voz conocida del líder de los gnomos – primero nos quitas nuestra reina y luego nos engañas. ¡Vete, no queremos asuntos contigo!

Dipper iba a responderle algo, cuando se escuchó la voz de Gran Bretaña.

Supongo que tampoco quieren tener nada que ver con la corte seelie, después de todo abandonaron sus tierras – dijo con un ligero tono amenazador.

¿Quién viene a la corte de los gnomos con tales amenazas? – dijo Jeff, presentándose.

El pequeño valle se ilumino cuando Jeff salió de su escondite, venía con el ceño algo fruncido, pero se asustó al ver a Gran Bretaña.

Uno de los poderosos hijos de la tierra – murmuro – pero no tienes jurisdicción sobre estas tierras, ni siquiera sobre nosotros.

Ah, ¿entonces la corte de las hadas tiene un territorio? – Replico Gran Bretaña – yo más bien pensaba que tenía jurisdicción sobre _ciertas criaturas. _Aunque tienes razón al respecto, que yo como tierra, no tengo poder sobre ustedes. Ni si quieran sus más antiguos ancestros son originarios de mis tierras. A bueno, - siguió como si no quiere la cosa - a todo esto Titania me invito a tomar el té, tendré una _charla de lo más interesante con ella._

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se apresuró a decir Jeff – las amenazas veladas no son necesarias, aunque eres de lo más conocido por eso Albión. Ayudaremos.

Necesitamos un ungüento, para ayudar a sanar las heridas producidas por un wendigo – les dijo Dipper.

¿Están de broma? – se rio Jeff – quien sea que está infectado esta mejor muerto, solo atraviésenle el corazón y olvídense del tema.

Es mi hermana – replico Dipper con una desconocida frialdad – así que o me ayudan o _me ayudan._

Está bien, está bien – gruño Jeff, levantando las manos en gesto de paz – vaya un humor que tenemos. Un ritual de limpieza… van a pasar una noche pésima. En fin si quieren intentarlo – Jeff recibió un frasco de parte de otro Gnomo - ahí tienen – le entrego el frasco a Dipper. Y por favor, no nos molesten más.

Bien, gracias Jeff – se despidió Dipper, mientras Gran Bretaña le ayudaba a subir al ciervo.

Dile a la reina, que ayudamos y les deseamos suerte – le dijo Jeff a Gran Bretaña.

Si me acuerdo, le diré – replico Reino Unido, con su más sincera sonrisa de pirata.

El ciervo salió disparado hacia donde Dipper le había indicado que estaba la cabaña. Mientras cabalgaban Gran Bretaña le enseño unas palabras en latín, que Dipper repitió una y otra vez, siendo corregido un par de veces, hasta que las supo a la perfección.

Tal como había predicho Gran Bretaña, llegaron solo un poco después que Stan y los demás.

Había cierta conmoción, ya que Wendy estaba afuera de la cabaña gritando hacia adentro del edificio.

Francia estaba custodiando el auto. Lucia preocupado, pero ignoraba los gritos, con desdeñosa elegancia.

Wendy levanto la vista al escuchar al ciervo. La boca formo una O de sorpresa, pero siendo Wendy, solo duro unos segundos, antes de que volviese a fruncir el ceño. (Eso, también era algo muy raro en ella)

¡Dipper! – Grito acercándose, antes que ninguno de los jinetes bajase – tu tío enloqueció, ordeno a Soos despejar la sala y a mí me pidió velas. Por lo general no me importaría, pero tú hermana luce muy mal y no me deja llevarla a que la revise un doctor. Ya iba a llamar a la policía.

Dipper desmonto con ayuda de Francia, que se había acercado. Le dio las gracias al ciervo.

Tendré siempre buen forraje, por si nos visitas en verano – le dijo con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba el morro – a Mabel le gustaría conocerte. Muchas gracias.

Wendy - se dio la vuelta Dipper, mientras Gran Bretaña se despedía de la montura. - Lo que Mabel tiene no lo puede sanar ningún doctor, a menos que además sea mago. La ataco un wendigo, una de las criaturas sobre naturales que hay en los bosques. Y no te puedo explicar más, por que debo ir a ayudarla.

¿Qué? – reacciono Wendy, cuando Dipper ya había entrado a la casa.

Querida, tu nombre es Wendy ¿verdad? – Le dijo Gran Bretaña a modo de saludo – por favor necesito que llenes una tina hasta tres cuartos de su capacidad, con agua tibia. ¿Tienen una tina verdad?

Si, si hay una… ¿pero porque? – empezó a preguntar confusa.

Francis, saca a Matthew y déjalo en algún lugar cómodo, una cama o un diván bastaran para él. Una vez que la tina este lista, pon a Alfred dentro y no lo dejes. Iré apenas termine el círculo de la pequeña Mabel y conjure un poco para Matthew. Luego tú te quedas con Matthew. Ya te diré lo que tienes que hacer, cuando estés con él.

Volvió a mirar a Wendy – recuerda querida, tina a tres cuartos, con agua tibia por favor, muchas gracias.

Acto seguido entro a la cabaña.

¿Qué… que se ha imaginado? ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto confundida Wendy, con ganas de no hacer nada de lo que ese cejón le había dicho.

Oui, oui – dijo Francia con un suspiro artístico – siempre dan ganas de darle un puñetazo cuando se comporta así. La verdad es que yo quiero dárselo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero me temo que en esta ocasión, tendremos que hacer lo que nos pide mademoiselle.

Wendy, asintió y recupero rápidamente su compostura habitual. Confiaba en Dipper, la aventura en el 24 horas, siempre le había parecido algo irreal, pero había sido muy cierta. Esto, lo que fuese que sea, era grave.

* * *

Dipper, al entrar a la cabaña se encontró con un Soos inusualmente asustado. Qué tal amigo – le dijo, con menos animo que lo habitual – la verdad amigo, las cosas no se ven muy bien.

Llevaba un cargamento de velas entre sus brazos y le lanzaba miradas preocupada a Mabel que estaba sobre el sillón amarillo. Lucia muy enferma y los cabellos castaños se le pegaban en las sienes.

Stan, estaba de rodillas en el piso, dibujando con tiza, lo que parecía ser el más complejo circulo de magia, que Dipper había visto hasta ahora. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía la lengua, de lo concentrado que estaba.

Se acercó rápido donde su melliza. Al revisar la herida, constato que aun sangraba poco, pero las runas que Gran Bretaña había puesto estaban desapareciendo y se había ennegrecido aún más la carne alrededor de estas.

Dipper abrió el frasco con el ungüento empezó a recitar mientras lo aplicaba:

_Iniuriam vade, nulla quid potestatem hic._

_Malificus sal, quod ego præcipio. (18)_

Mabel, abrió los ojos y observo febril a su mellizo, mientras que este aplicaba una crema y repetía unas palabras en latín, una y otra vez. Ella no las entendía.

Dipper – murmuro con debilidad – me siento muy cansada.

Dipper levanto la vista, los ojos de Mabel tenían un círculo rojo alrededor de sus iris y las pequeñas venas de la parte blanca del ojo, se habían ennegrecido. Ojos que empiezan a ser de wendigo.

Le acaricio una mano, mientras seguía repitiendo:

_Iniuriam vade, nulla quid potestatem hic._

_Malificus sal, quod ego præcipio._

Reino Unido entro y tomo otra tiza. Ayudo a Stan a terminar el círculo.

Necesitamos velas en el baño donde Wendy llenara la bañera y en una de las habitaciones – dijo, mientras seguía dibujando con mano experta.

Soos que se había acercado a donde estaba Dipper levanto la vista, esperando instrucciones.

Soos, enciende algunas velas, que rodeen la sala – le indico Stan – y luego ve donde vaya el sujeto de pelo largo, con los heridos.

Como diga Sr. Pines – respondió Soos. Se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Stan y Gran Bretaña, no tardaron mucho más en completar la tarea. Luego Stan tomo a Mabel, quien nuevamente había cerrado los ojos. La deposito en el medio del círculo.

Vas a estar bien – murmuro.

Gran Bretaña, por su lado, salió con más tiza, seguramente a ver Canadá y Estados Unidos.

Nadie entrara en el círculo – dijo Stan severo, una vez que salió de este, mirando en especial a Dipper – pase lo que pase, nadie debe entrar o se arruinara el trabajo.

Dipper hizo una señal de asentimiento y su tío, con un libro muy viejo en la mano empezó a cantar:

_Regni per terram _

_Mandato superiorum _

_Et incarnatus est de igne, _

_Sanctus fortis, _

_Gloria enim aqua remedium sempiternum. _

_Ventus invicta viator_

_Purgo domus animae _

_Sanare corpus_

_Dominari in mente _

_Conscientiam redeat _

_Quiac dominari per deos amatur (19)_

Una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo el círculo se ilumino. Mabel soltó un pequeño quejido de disconformidad.

Dipper sintió el sabor metálico que producían los encantamientos. Entendía por que Gruncle Stan dijo que terminaría hecho polvo. La magia te cansa y al juzgar por lo complejo del círculo, esto iba a durar varias horas, quizás la noche completa. Stan no podría con todo y Reino Unido tenía que lidiar con Estados Unidos y Canadá. (Y un oso, no olvidar al oso)

* * *

¿Dipper que paso? – le pregunto Wendy muy asustada. Había pasado un rato desde que su tío había empezado el ritual. Soos, detrás de ella, lucía triste y confundido. – Al tipo que está en la habitación de descanso de Soos, le falta un buen trozo de la pierna, por no seguir con el que dejamos en la bañera. Además el baño ahora luce como la capilla Sixtina, hay marcas de ¿magia? incluso en el techo. ¿Sobrevivirán, solo con este munbo jumbo?

Dipper les condujo al pasillo, entendiendo que su tío no se podía desconcentrar. Empezó su explicación, omitiendo detalles, tales como la _verdadera _identidad de los extraños y lo más sangriento de su encuentro con el wendigo.

Amigo fue muy peligrosa esa aventura, además eso significa que también estas herido o ¿no? – le dijo Soos.

Estaré bien – dijo Dipper.

Siéntate Dipper, - le dijo un poco más seria de lo usual Wendy – Soos, trae el botiquín y una toalla húmeda. – Aun estas muy sucio Dipper.

Dipper se sonrojo un poco, cuando Wendy le obligo a desvestirse de la cintura hacia arriba, pero la chica tenía un semblante tan serio que no valía la pena discutir.

Dipper, tienes tu lado izquierdo hecho un desastre – murmuro Wendy, viendo como todo ese lado estaba moreteado y con cortes. Acto seguido empezó a recorrerle ese sector del torso suavemente, poniendo especial atención en sus costillas.

Dipper se sonrojo aún más, esto no era tan malo. Hasta que sintió dolor cuando Wendy paso su mano en una costilla en especial. Wendy puso un poco más de presión en esa zona y Dipper dejo escapar un silbido de dolor.

Tienes una costilla fracturada, no sé si esta fisurada o quebrada – le dijo la chica evaluadora - No es tan grave como suena, porque en apariencia las otras están bien. Solo están golpeadas. Tú, corriste con mucha suerte.

Dipper la observo y Wendy debe haber entendido su cara de pregunta.

Vivo en la casa de un leñador muy varonil y tres hermanos. Esta clase de cosas suelen pasar, más a menudo de lo que me gusta admitir, así que ya se mas o menos lo que hay que hacer – respondió Wendy a la pregunta no hecha.

Soos llego con el botiquín y una toalla. Creo que hay que limpiar ese corte tan feo amigo – le sonrió a Dipper, indicando el corte del brazo izquierdo. Empezó a sacar alcohol y algodón – y todos esos otros que tienes, por todos lados.

Voy a ir a buscar hielo, - le dijo Wendy, después de que se limpiara - hay que aplicar cada cierto tiempo en la zona lesionada y _no moverse más de lo necesario – _Termino con voz autoritaria Wendy – además creo que el hielo le vendría bien a ese brazo también, esta algo hinchado ya que no has reposado como debes. Pero por lo menos, no vas a necesitar puntos. Chico, no más aventuras en los bosques, ustedes dos se quedaran frente a mis ojos.

Wendy fue a la cocina y Soos, solicito le aplico alcohol, que le hizo quejarse por el ardor y luego vendo el brazo.

No se ve tan mal ¿cierto? – le dijo Soos – por lo menos estas bien, pero ¿Qué pasara con tu hermana?

Va a estar bien – dijo Dipper con convicción – tiene que…

Soos le puso una mano en su hombro - esa es la actitud amigo, esa es la actitud.

Dipper, levanto la mirada cuando sintió a su hermana quejarse de dolor. Entro a la sala y vio que Mabel gemía, mientras Stan seguía cantando. La herida se había abierto, pero la sangre que manaba de esta era negra.

Mabel –susurro suavemente Dipper.

Dipper – respondió Mabel, entre sollozos, duele.

Tranquila Mabs, solo concéntrate en sacar lo que el wendigo puso en ti – dijo Dipper, intentando mantener la calma en su voz.

Ven Dipper – le dijo con suavidad Wendy, tomándolo de su brazo bueno.

Dipper no te vayas – le rogo Mabel – por favor.

Estará aquí, sentado en el sillón – le respondió Wendy – y no ira a ningún lado.

Mabel no respondió, pero parecía un poco más tranquila. Sin embargo aún lucia febril y muy pálida.

Háblale Dipper – le dijo Soos, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

Wendy asintió, mientras aplicaba el hielo a su costilla herida.

Dipper, empezó a hablarle a Mabel, cosas triviales, recuerdos embarazosos de cuando eran muy chicos. Le hablo de sus pequeños miedos y sus grandes sueños. Dipper solo hablaba, mientras que el canto de Stan, seguía como una interminable sinfonía.

Wendy y Soos, habían ido a la cocina, a preparar bocadillos. (Y alejarse un poco de toda la locura reinante) Cuando golpearon la puerta de la cabaña.

Soos, se acercó a abrir. Eran pasadas la media noche.

Se escucharon voces extraña y luego Soos, condujo a tres personas a la habitación.

Ninguno de los tres era muy alto. Uno de ellos tenía literalmente "cara de nada" y era el más "alto" del lote (no debía medir más del metro setenta y dos). El pelo rubio, corto lo tenía adornado con un gancho en forma de cruz. Los ojos sin emociones eran muy azules, casi violetas. Hizo un gesto de saludo y se puso al lado de Stan, empezó a recitar al unísono con su tío.

Stan, poco a poco dejo de murmurar el encantamiento y agotado se acercó al sillón.

Dale el asiento al anciano "aru" – le dijo con voz mandona el más bajo del lote y el único oriental.

Dipper se bajó y su tío cayó como un saco de papas.

El último del grupo, el que tenía el porte "promedio" entre el "oriental" y el "cara de nada" se acercó a Stan con una pequeña sonrisa. A Dipper le recordó a un vampiro, sobre todo por los ojos rojos y el colmillo que le sobresalía en el lado izquierdo.

Hola – le saludo – me dicen Vlad y creo que necesitas descansar.

Stan apenas pudo enfocar la mirada, cuando gentilmente Vlad le puso la mano sobre sus ojos. Stan se durmió enseguida.

El encantamiento de limpieza, es muy complejo - le comento Vlad a Dipper – estará fuera de circulación, unas cuantas horas. Creo que mi buen amigo Arthur, necesita de mi ayuda. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Está en el baño con Est... ¡Alfred! - se corrigió rápidamente Dipper, ya que Soos y Wendy, estaban observando la escena. Francis esta con Matthew, en el segundo piso.

Entonces, iré a darme una vuelta a ver a Matthew primero – reflexiono Vlad - y luego iré donde Arthur. Escuche que el trabajo de limpieza de la niña y la sanación de Alfred, es la tarea más compleja que tenemos entre manos.

Vlad estudio a Dipper y sin aviso se inclinó a su altura. ¿Sabes quién _realmente _soy? – le pregunto calladamente, observándolo atento.

De la forma más inaudible que pudo, respondió - Eres Rumania.

Rumania sonrió y se levantó.

Mi amigo aquí presente – indico a "cara de nada" que estaba con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrado en su tarea - es el Sr. Lukas Bonnewiik y este otro señor. - indico al oriental, que estaba estudiando todo con sus penetrantes ojos negros – es el Sr. Wang Yao.

Wang Yao hizo una reverencia y salió tras Rumania cuando este fue al segundo piso de la cabaña.

En eso Mabel grito. Dipper se volvió a concentrar en el círculo de magia, que ahora brillaba más que nunca.

La herida de Mabel, estaba supurando con más fuerza, botaba sangre negra sin descanso y parecía producirle dolor. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos y estos estaban totalmente negros, excepto por las iris, que eran rojas.

¡Mabel! – Grito Dipper – la mirada de Lukas lo mantuvo en su lugar. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no entrar en el círculo.

Dipper – le llamo ella débilmente – duele mucho y estoy _muy cansada._

Mabel… por favor, solo un poquito más – le imploro Dipper – ya no queda mucho.

Mabel, volvió a gritar.

Dipper, apenas veo Dipper… ¿me estoy muriendo Dipidip? – murmuro casi sin voz.

Dipper se acostó en el suelo, apoyado en su lado derecho, lo más cerca del círculo sin tocarlo. Estaba esforzándose por no llorar.

Mabs, estoy aquí, justo frente a ti. Sigue mi voz y por supuesto que no estas muriendo, tontita.

Mabel se giró, con gran esfuerzo y quedo apoyada en su lado izquierdo, el lado sano.

Dipper…, estoy asustada, esa bestia… no nos va a dejar en paz… hasta… llevarse a alguien… ¿verdad? – jadeo con gran esfuerzo Mabel.

Mabs, sé que estas cansada, pero te están sanando, vencimos al wendigo. – le respondió con fingida calma Dipper.

Entonces… porque me duele todo… y me cuesta respirar… y ver… y hablar… ¡ahhh! – grito Mabel, estremeciéndose de dolor.

Mabs – empezó Dipper ya sollozando – Mabel, estoy aquí, estiro su mano hasta casi tocar con sus dedos el circulo, - escucha mi voz, mírame.

Mabel lo miro, con sus ojos ennegrecidos y estiro su mano hasta casi tocar con sus dedos, los de Dipper. Estaba sudando y el cabello era un halo alrededor de su frente, respiraba con dificultad.

Mabel, acuérdate lo que dijimos en el claro. Vamos a partir de este mundo juntos, de preferencia cuando seamos viejos y nuestra familia ya se haya aburrido de nosotros y nos dejen en un asilo. Y volveremos locos a todos los enfermeros y nos sacaremos de quicio entre nosotros. Como lo hemos hecho siempre.

En algún minuto llegaron Reino Unido y Rumania a ayudar con el encantamiento de Mabel.

Dipper lo siento – jadeo débilmente Mabel – pero creo… creo… estoy cansada – susurro ya sin voz - duele mucho, es como si… me arrancaran el corazón… deberás seguir solo…

Dipper, sollozo unos pocos segundos y luego se secó las lágrimas.

Mabs – la chica apenas pestañeo – yo lo siento, pero el wendigo, no va a ganar. No le entregare a mi otra mitad. No lo hare.

Empezó a cantar el conjuro, que se había aprendido por estarlo escuchando una y otra vez.

Mabel grito, más fuerte que nunca y al final del tono del grito se escuchó al wendigo.

Los cuatro conjuradores, no pararon y siguieron inmutables. El círculo brillaba con fuerza, como un potente foco, las llamas de las velas bailaban y Mabel no paraba de gritar con la voz del wendigo.

La herida de Mabel sangro con fuerza, las palabras del encantamiento obligaban al veneno salir. El canto era repetido cada vez con más ímpetu hasta que, como una gran ola, lo último del veneno salió expulsado con violencia.

El grito de Mabel murió y ese fue el último estertor del wendigo.

Las velas se apagaron, el circulo perdió el brillo y quedo con tanto poder sobrenatural, como el de un grafiti.

Alguien le dijo a Dipper que ya podía entrar en el círculo, pero el chico se sentía mareado y con nauseas, entre abrió sus ojos y se encontró que su melliza lo miraba. Mabel lucia muy enferma, estaba pálida y temblaba, pero sus ojos eran los de siempre. Sus comunes ojos castaños.

Las manos de ambos se encontraron y se entrelazaron.

Le petit cochon (20), estaba muy preocupado y quiere ver a sus amigos – dijo muy a lo lejos una voz en Francés – Waddles se acercó, oliéndolos a ambos y le dio generosos lengüetazos a Mabel.

Medicina China para ambos, – ordeno Yao de improviso – levanto con cuidado a Mabel y le obligo a tomarse una extraña poción.

Hizo lo mismo con Dipper, que sonreía. Por la mirada enojada de Yao, supo que se había dado cuenta, que lo habían descubierto.

Dipper se tomó la poción pensando: "China, solo falta adivinar a quien representa Lukas", antes que la oscuridad lo tragara.

* * *

Notas

(18) Lesión vete, no tienes poder para hacer esto.

Mal sal de que yo os mando.

Se supone que es latín, pero fue traducido de google. Si alguien sabe latín, por favor corríjame o ayúdeme a escoger otras palabras. Gracias!

(19) Unidos por tierra

Mandato supremo

Por el poder del fuego,

Por la Gloria del elemento agua.

Viento viajero invencible

Limpia la casa del alma

Sana el cuerpo

Dominar en mente

Recuperar la conciencia

Puesto que ella es amada por los dioses regentes.

Lo mismo que 18, correcciones se agradecen.

(20) Petit cochon: cerdito, chanchito.

Se agradecen Rewies, con todos los comentarios y criticas que quieran.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gravity Falls" Pertenece a Disney y Alex Hirsch.

"Hetalia" pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Capítulo 5: Naciones

Dipper, despertó al lado de Mabel, en la cama de ella. Waddles estaba entre las piernas de ambos. Su hermana, estaba profundamente dormida, su herida estaba vendada y el brazo en un cabestrillo. Su rostro lucia limpio.

Él se sentía limpio, también tenía un cabestrillo, nuevas vendas en su brazo y sentía que todas sus pequeñas heridas habían sido tratadas. Un olor agradable, probablemente algún ungüento, venia de su brazo y el lado izquierdo de su tórax.

Miro hacia el techo y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo observaban curiosos. Esta nueva persona, tenía el pelo rubio desordenado y una sonrisa traviesa.

Vine a ver si aún estaban en el mundo de los vivos – le dijo con voz enérgica, amistosa a modo de saludo – porque este lugar parece una morgue, solo Iván y yo estamos para darle un poco de vida e Iván, no ayuda mucho.

Dipper, quería preguntarle quién era, pero ya había adivinado que era la personificación de algún país. La verdad es que quería seguir durmiendo.

Vamos – le dijo punseteándolo con suavidad, en el brazo sano – Francis nos hizo algo de comer, antes de irse a descansar. Se quejó una enormidad por el estado de la cocina y la pobreza de los ingredientes. Pero, Francis siempre se queja, es casi una especie de deporte para él. Igual se las ingenia para cocinar algo estupendo y no conozco a nadie que no le gusta lo que él cocina. Ni siquiera Arthur logra despreciarlo, pero lo intenta de todo corazón.

Dipper que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se obligó a levantarse y el sujeto le sonrió con más ganas. Estudio la habitación y vio que en su cama, estaban Gran Bretaña y Rumania, completamente desconectados del mundo de los vivos.

En el saco de dormir de Mabel, que tiene estampado de sandía y el interior rojo, estaba Noruega.

No tienes una idea de lo divertido que es esto – siguió el desconocido apuntando a Lukas – nunca pensé que lo vería dormir en algo tan tierno. Debo sacar una foto y chantajearlo.

Dinamarca haz el favor de callarte, estamos agotados y necesitamos dormir – gruño Noruega.

Me llamaste por el nombre que no debías, frente a un humano – se espantó Dinamarca.

¡Fuera! – susurraron furiosos Noruega y Rumania.

Está bien, está bien – levanto las manos derrotado Dinamarca.

Ni Gran Bretaña, ni Mabel se inmutaron, mientras Dinamarca ayudaba a salir a Dipper.

Afuera de la habitación Dinamarca lo observo, como preguntándose que haría con él.

Ya sé que hay personificaciones – se adelantó Dipper.- Lo descubrimos ayer, con mi hermana y por alguna razón, que probablemente nunca voy a saber, mi tío también sabe. Por si acaso nadie más, aparte de las personas que te mencione, lo sabe.

Y sabes ¿quién representa a quién? – le pregunto Dinamarca curioso.

Todos, menos Lukas y esta nueva persona Iván – le respondió Dipper

Bueno Lukas es oficialmente _Kongeriket Norge (_Reino de Noruega) y yo soy _Kongeriget Danmark _(Reino de Dinamarca), o Dinamarca, que es más fácil – siguió sonriendo, como si nada en el mundo le preocupara mucho – mi nombre humano es Mathias Densen.

Oye, no creo que tu amigo aprecie que me hayas dicho eso – le indico Dipper, no muy seguro de la forma de pensar de Dinamarca.

Si él anda ventilando muy secretos, me da el derecho de hacer lo mismo – replico infantil Dinamarca.

Estaban pasando por fuera de la habitación de descanso de Soos. Dipper despacio se asomó. Francia estaba dormido (el tipo, despeinado y roncando suavemente, aun lucia cierta elegancia) Se había apoderado de su saco de dormir. Pero no había nadie en el sillón, solo unas mantas desordenadas.

Canadá debería estar aquí – susurro Dinamarca.

A lo mejor fue al baño – sugirió Dipper.

Al pie de la escalera los estaba esperando el tipo más alto y más amenazante que había conocido hasta ahora. Los ojos violetas lo estaban observando curiosos y calculadores. Pero sonreía infantil, casi como Mabel. Solo que Mabel no intimidaba cuando sonreía. Y por extraño que sonara, tenía puesto el fez de Stan.

Hola pequeño, a pesar de lucir débil sobreviviste, bien hecho "da" – le saludo, pasándole una taza.

¡No bebas! – le grito Dinamarca.

Pero Dipper, que ya había tomado un buen trago de té, miro extrañado a Dinamarca.

Es solo té, ¿qué crees que le iba a dar Dinamarca? – sonrió el sujeto intimidante, como sabiendo que Dinamarca tendría esa reacción – pequeño, escuche que ya sabes de nosotros, no vale la pena esconder mi nombre oficial, que es Российская Федерация, (_Rossíiskaya Federátsiya, _Federación Rusa) todos me dicen Rusia - Le acaricio el cabello a Dipper, como si fuese el tío que no veía hace años. - Francia dejo comida en la cocina y China dijo que debían comer.

Dipper sospecho que el tipo le iba a dar de comer hasta que reventara. No estaba muy seguro de que le gustara Rusia. Fue hacia la mesa de la sala y se encontró con China, que dormía en el sillón favorito de gruncle Stan.

Sus miedos sin embargo, fueron infundados. Rusia, siempre sonriendo, le paso un plato con croissants, omelets y creps. Era lo más delicioso que había comido en mucho tiempo, sobre todo, porque no se había percatado que tenía muchísima hambre.

Dipper, entre bocados y sorbos de té, se enteró que China y Francia, le habían limpiado las heridas a Mabel, Canadá, Nanuk y las suyas propias, con medicina antigua de China.

Que Stan había sido llevado a su habitación entre China y Francia. China además, había obligado a Stan beber una de sus pócimas.

Que Canadá, había sido sanado casi por completo y que las "tres naciones mágicas", habían estado encerradas en el baño durante varias horas ayudando a crear un ambiente que ayudara a sanar a Estados Unidos.

Le dijeron que Soos y Wendy se habían quedado ayudando, hasta que había amanecido y solo entonces se habían ido a sus casas.

Amigo, la cabaña temblaba y brillaba, cuando esos tres chiflados estaban en el baño haciendo Dios sabe que – le dijo Dinamarca – Rusia y yo nos encontramos en el camino y no sabíamos que pensar cuando llegamos acá.

Es mejor estar lejos cuando se ponen a jugar con magia – siguió Rusia - pero China estaba en la cabaña y yo sentía curiosidad. Así que entramos.

Nosotros solo llegamos un poco antes que amaneciera – le dijo Dinamarca, - yo seguí a Noruega, porque me gusta ir a donde va y saber que está haciendo.

"Da", lo mismo yo, pero con China – indico Rusia.

¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? – pregunto Dipper.

Piensa en las embajadas, ciudadanos que viajan, consulados, inmigrantes – le dijo Dinamarca, - lo llamamos "el camino del mundo" y se supone que solo debe ser usado en emergencias.

Aja – fue lo único que respondió Dipper, sospechando por las sonrisas de ambas naciones que "emergencia", podía tener un significado más amplio que del que se suponía.

Y ustedes ¿Qué han estado haciendo desde que llegaron? – siguió con curiosidad Dipper.

Bueno, acomodar naciones inconscientes – murmuro Dinamarca, encogiéndose de hombros. - Después de, lo que sea que estaban haciendo en el baño esos tres, cayeron muertos del agotamiento. Gran Bretaña fue el último en caer, antes de eso nos amenazó, en especial a Rusia, con la absoluta y total destrucción de nuestras identidades. Que envidiaríamos a Cartago, si osábamos molestar a Estados Unidos, porque él se encargaría que nos pasara algo peor y que no iba a quedar ni rastro de nosotros en la conciencia de los humanos. Luego cayó como una muralla de ladrillos. Fue brutal, en la buena forma.

Dio algo de miedo – dijo Rusia con calma y sin perder la sonrisa – eso se lo reconozco. Me hizo acordar cuando era un imperio. Y aún estoy divido entre las ganas de ir a molestar a Estados Unidos o quedarme a jugar con sus ciudadanos.

Dipper no comprendió, pero Dinamarca siguió con el desordenado relato.

Bueno, después de eso, China y Francia, nos contaron lo que ya te hemos dicho, pero ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de cómo empezó todo.

Da, los humanos nos ayudaron a entender un poco mejor – aporto Rusia – pero aun, no entiendo, como una criatura como esa, pudo atrapar a Estados Unidos. Y como unos niños la derrotaron – miro esta vez intensamente a Dipper.

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros – por eso prefiero mantenerme alejado de los bosques y solo estar al lado del mar.

Estados Unidos se olvida – murmuro para si Rusia – eso es lo malo que tiene, subestima y olvida. Yo ando con mucho cuidado de no encontrarme con Baba Yaga. No me gusta cuando la encuentro.

Después de que acodamos al club Harry Potter, - continuo Dinamarca - Francia se encargó de hacer comida, por si despertaba alguien y China se la paso etiquetando y haciendo pociones. Cuando terminaron, se fueron a dormir y nos dejaron botados.

Nos abrimos aburrido mucho esperando a que despertaran – comento Rusia – pero, adivinamos como se gana la vida el anciano que vive aquí.

Llegaron unos buses llenos de turistas – siguió Dinamarca, mostrándole que tenía el parche de ojo de gruncle Stan en su mano. - Decidimos jugar con ellos, el museo que tiene ese hombre es de lo más divertido, estuve a punto de ir a buscar a Francia, porque encontré unas orejas de lobo falsas y presentarlo como el hombre lobo más guapo del mundo. Logre que Nanuk se presentara un par de veces, como el perro oso de las nieves. Cuando se aburrió me mordió y se fue, pero a los turistas les gusto y se sacaron fotos con mi mano herida, mientras les decía que debía desinfectar con una poción mágica o me transformaría en un hombre-perro-oso.

Fue divertido estafar a los turistas incautos – se rio Rusia – dejaron montones de propinas y se llevaron todo lo que les ofrecí.

Dipper sospechaba que había habido un poco más que insistencia de parte de Rusia, para que los turistas dejaran propinas o compraran recuerdos, su tío en todo caso lo aprobaría.

¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Dipper, de improviso.

Deben ser alrededor de la una o dos de la tarde – respondió Dinamarca encogiéndose de hombros – Francia y China se fueron a dormir como a las ocho, ocho y media de la mañana.

Ahora el pequeño Dipper, nos cuenta su historia "da"– dijo Rusia.

Bien – acepto Dipper resignado, sabiendo que tendría que contarla varias veces – pero antes iré al baño.

En todo caso viene otro bus con turistas, ¡debe ser el último del día! – exclamo Dinamarca, poniéndose el parche en el ojo y saliendo al museo.

Es mi turno de ser el presentador "da" – le siguió rápido Rusia, - voy a ser el descendiente del rey Yeti.

¡Eso es muy dramático! – objeto Dinamarca, cuando los dos desaparecieron discutiendo, tras la puerta que da al museo.

Dipper bajo con cuidado de la silla, vio que China no había dado señales de despertar y decidió que seguiría durmiendo. Al llegar al pasillo, su mirada se desvió al baño en que estaba Estados Unidos. Cauto y muerto de curiosidad se acercó. Al abrir la puerta, vio que el lugar brillaba. Cada artículo del baño, cada pared, el cielo y el piso estaban en su totalidad, cubiertos por círculos de magia, intrincados y complejos, todos bellos y misteriosos. Brillaban en colores que iban del blanco, al dorado, superponiéndose, unos a otros.

Canadá estaba ahí, iba apoyado en unos de los bastones de gruncle Stan y tenía los dedos de una mano, dentro de la bañera. Esta estaba llena hasta al borde de agua, que brillaba con una suave luz. Levanto la vista al sentirse observado, le sonrió con algo de tristeza a Dipper y le animo a entrar.

Dipper entro cauto y se acercó a la bañera. Dentro de ella, acurrucado y desnudo, estaba Estados Unidos. Lucia delgado, casi escuálido, el cabello rubio flotaba como algas y tenía todo su cuerpo marcado con runas y un alfabeto que no supo distinguir. El brazo que le faltaba, había crecido en su totalidad, pero faltaba que creciera la piel y lo mismo pasaba con uno de sus pies y un sector de un ojo. Fue muy raro ver los músculos, sin que sangraran. Para alivio de Dipper, el estómago estaba cerrado y solo tenía una cicatriz rosada.

No tiene heridas visibles, solo falta que la piel cubra los músculos – murmuro Dipper.

Si, por fortuna – susurro Canadá, que seguía triste – Dipper ¿Crees que mi hermano se enoje, cuando sepa lo que casi les pasa?

No sería justo – respondió Dipper, sintiéndose raro. Sabía que Canadá era muchísimo más viejo que él. Era extraño consolar a un ser tan antiguo – no pienses más en eso.

Me es muy difícil dejar de pensarlo – replico Canadá – en especial, porque sé que Mabel casi se muere.

Pero está viva y bien – replico Dipper – y mañana estará molestando a todo el mundo con su Mabelines, así que mejor dejamos esto atrás. ¿Y tú Canadá, estas bien?

Estoy bien – respondió con suavidad – Reino Unido creo un circulo, menos intenso que esto y canto para mí, antes de venir a ver a mi hermano. Rumania y Noruega hicieron lo suyo. Y Francia, aplico una pomada en mi herida, recitando en latín. Hacía muchos años, que no lo escuchaba hablar en latín.

Mira esto – le mostro la pierna, a través de un agujero del pantalón. Aún llevaba puesto el pantalón con que el que lo encontraron, que a esta altura eran solo tiras. La herida estaba casi sana, solo tenía las marcas rosas donde el wendigo había mordido. También tenía runas complejas y esas letras en alfabeto desconocido, por toda la herida, abarcando la totalidad del muslo.

No nos morimos, ni nos transformamos a causa del veneno, pero lo podemos pasar muy mal si no se nos trata, eso me dijo Gran Bretaña. Por eso ayer seguía adolorido, antes de encontrar al wendigo y por eso todo esto – abarco el baño con la mirada.

Canadá se sobresaltó, en todo el tiempo no había sacado los dedos del agua y ahora Estados Unidos le había tocado con sus propios dedos.

¡Al! – exclamo con la voz tomada.

Dipper vio, como su nación los miraba, siempre dentro del agua, con los ojos azules más intensos que había visto nunca y esbozaba una débil sonrisa para ambos. Levanto un pulgar a Dipper, como gesto de saludo y luego agotado, se quedó dormido.

No sé ustedes dos, pero yo me tomaría en serio las amenazas de Gran Bretaña – les dijo Dinamarca, desde la puerta, aun con el parche en el ojo y sin intenciones de entrar.

Canadá lucio confundido, pero mucho más contento. Salió cojeando, apoyado en uno de los bastones de su tío.

¿Qué amenazas? – le pregunto a Dinamarca luego cerrar la puerta del baño y saludarse con un medio abrazo.

Algo de hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y la conciencia de los humanos – le respondió Dinamarca – y te aseguro que fue como ver la fusión de su yo imperial-pirata-punk cuando lo dijo, repito fue brutal. No sé si sea capaz de lograrlo, pero todos sabemos que sería muy capaz de intentarlo.

A Canadá pareció causarle gracia.

A todo esto - siguió Dinamarca – baje tú bandera de la isla de Hans y encontré la botella de whisky que dejaste. Te deje una de schnapps a cambio. (21)

Canadá se rio,- ya le diré a los chicos que vayan a buscarla.- Miro a Dipper - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Dormir – respondió, aun me siento muy cansado.

Amigo, lo siento pero a Rusia no le hará gracia, quiere saber qué pasó y te recomiendo que le cuentes, ya está casi terminando en la tienda, así que solo un pequeño esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Dinamarca.

¿Qué está haciendo aquí Rusia? – pregunto algo sorprendido Canadá.

¿Estafando a turistas? – Respondió dubitativo Dinamarca, encogiéndose de hombros.- ya conoces a Rusia, no da muchas explicaciones y hace lo que se le viene en gana. O lo intenta.

En eso, China salió al pasillo y los estudió con su penetrante mirada. Se acercó a donde estaban y sin aviso previo, levanto el "pantalón" de Canadá.

China ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se sobresaltó Canadá.

¡Te quitaste los vendajes "aru"! – Grito China – y yo que pensé que tenías más sentido común que tú hermano, ¿Sabes cuánto trabaje en tu herida "aru"? ¿En hacer los ungüentos y pociones? ¡Eso es ser mal agradecido!

Lo siento, lo siento, pero pensé que ya estaba bien – se disculpaba Canadá una y otra vez, mientras China no paraba de retarle. Dinamarca se reía de buena gana.

¡Eso lo decido yo "aru"! Siéntate, voy a tener que vendarte ¡De nuevo! – dijo imperioso China.

Canadá se sentó rápidamente en el sillón de la sala, mirando algo asustado a China.

China se volteo y estudió a Dipper, se inclinó y se presentó. Yo soy 中华人民共和国 (_Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó, _República Popular China) Pero como ya ves, todos me llaman China. Luego muy erguido salió en dirección en a la cocina, hablando en mandarín. Probablemente quejándose de los idiotas que son los occidentales.

Pensé que me iba a empezar a gritar – dijo para sí mismo Dipper, soltando el aire contenido. Se sentó en la mesa, haciendo esfuerzo para no dormirse.

Oye - le dijo a Canadá de improviso - ¿recuperaste tu celular?

Entre más viejos son, más miedo dan – le comento Canadá, ya más tranquilo. – y si, Francia me lo regreso.

Escucharon, que alguien bajaba la escalera y al mismo tiempo, se abrió la puerta que daba a la tienda de recuerdos.

Los gritos casi espantan a los compradores – apareció Rusia – y yo que les había inventado una buena historia.

Y me despertaron, no sé ustedes, pero yo necesito recuperarme – se quejó Francia. Luego se quedó plantado en el umbral de entrada a la sala. ¿Y ustedes dos que hace acá?

No necesito un motivo "da" – respondió Rusia.

Lo que él dice – replico Dinamarca.

Francia no pareció darle importancia, solo se estiro dando un gran bostezo. Luego fue a sentarse al lado de Dipper. Mon petit garçon (22) por que no vas a dormir otro poco, luces cansado.

Primero nos cuenta lo que paso "da". Después duerme todo lo que quiere y yo cuido que nadie lo despierte. ¿Es un buen trato, "da"?

Rusia, este chico ayer se enfrentó a dos monstruos, casi lo matan, ayudo con un complicado conjuro y ahora lo quieres obligar a seguir despierto – le encaro Canadá – déjalo, yo te contare la historia.

Faltaran partes – dijo Rusia no muy convencido.

Bueno, no te vas a ir hasta que saques la historia completa y no faltaran muchas partes. – replico Canadá.

China entro a la sala, con vendas y unos frascos.

De acuerdo, pero además me tendrás que regalar miel de maple "da" – murmuro Rusia.

Ningún problema - Canadá empezó con el relato y esa fue la señal de Dipper para irse a dormir.

* * *

Notas:

(21) Isla de Hans, conflicto de lo más pacífico entre Canadá y Dinamarca, por el dominio de dicha isla. Satirizado (para los que manejan ingles) es estos comics:

saw comic (esto va junto) (epic - battle, nombre de la tira)

(22) Mon petit garçon, mi pequeño niño, francés.

Se agradecen todo tipo de criticas. Hasta la próxima semana!


	6. Chapter 6

"Gravity Falls" Pertenece a Disney y Alex Hirsch.

"Hetalia" pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Ultimo Capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro y Despedida

Despertó cuando es sol estaba bastante más bajo. Mabel estaba ya despierta y lo estaba estudiando fijamente.

Buenos "algo" Dipidip – le sonrió, tenía la voz algo ronca y se veía agotada pero, se notaba que ya no estaba enferma.

Mabel – susurro Dipper y luego abrazo con cuidado a su hermana. Se quedaron un buen rato así.

Cuando se separaron, Mabel se secó las lágrimas. Dipper, no más aventuras como las de ayer ¿De acuerdo? – pidió Mabel, aun sabiendo que no era algo que se podía controlar.

De acuerdo – respondió Dipper, teniendo la misma certeza que su hermana.

Sabes que cuando duermes, a veces mueves tu nariz, es gracioso – le comento Mabel, riéndose un poco.

¡Hey! no es divertido – le contesto Dipper no muy enserio

No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre, me comería un cargamento de dulces – siguió Mabel, su estómago re afirmo sus palabra al gruñir.

Dulces Mabel, ¿de verdad? – Le dijo Dipper, no creyendo mucho las palabras de su hermana, - China y Francia están aquí, dos de las mejores cocinas del mundo, nop no hay dulces para Mabel hoy.

¿Hay más personas países? ¡Vaya! – fue la respuesta de Mabel, levantándose y quedándose estática observando la cama de Dipper, en donde seguían muertos para el mundo, Rumania y Gran Bretaña. Gran Bretaña estaba abrazando a Rumania, a quien parecía no molestarle ni un poquito.

Mabel giro la cabeza ¿Eso será normal entre ellos? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo dudo – replico Dipper.

Mabel se rio, sacando el celular – chantaje ¿Quién es el tipo del colmillo?

Rumania– le respondió Dipper, quitándole el celular, cuando creyó que había sido suficiente – el de las grandes cejas que te gustan, es Reino Unido o Gran Bretaña y el que duerme en el piso es Noruega.

Al llegar a la salita se encontraron con Stan, que al verlos los abrazo a ambos y luego les dijo que habían sido unos irresponsables, que debían avisar cuando se embarcaran en esas aventuras y los dos como castigo deberían trabajar en la tienda todo el verano, sin sueldo.

Pero gruncle Stan, siempre nos has obligado a trabajar en la tienda y nunca nos has pagado nada – replico Mabel confundida.

Stan, no siguió con el asunto, estaba de un ánimo estupendo, los chicos estaban bien y Dinamarca junto con Rusia habían estafado, cof, cof, dejado satisfechos a un montón de gente. Había tenido un buen día de ganancias.

En la mesa de la sala habían diversos platos, cocinados por China y Francia, quienes habían mandado a Rusia y Dinamarca a comprar un montón de víveres, suficientes para llenar la despensa.

Dipper le presento a Mabel las naciones restantes, Rusia se acercó para ver de cerca a la chica.

Que nariz más grande tienes – comento Mabel.

¿Tú crees "da"? – se agacho a la altura de ella.

Mabel, para sorpresa de Rusia no se asustó, si no que le agarro la nariz. Se supone que debes decir "es para olerte mejor" y así sucesivamente. Oye me gustan tus mejillas – Mabel se las toco como si fuera Waddles – ¡son muy suaves!

Canadá rescato a Rusia, que estaba paralizado no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar (las naciones se estaban asustando, Rusia es muy inestable) tomando a Mabel y sentándola frente a la comida. La chica empezó a devorar todo lo que estaba al frente de ella.

Rusia finalmente reacciono y se fue a sentar al lado de Mabel, le empezó a acercar los platos que estaban lejos del alcance de la chica. Sonreía satisfecho, mientras los demás solo observaban, no entendiendo mucho que había pasado.

Mabelines – fue lo único que dijo Dipper, quien comía a los pies de Stan, que estaba en el sofá de la sala, medio viendo la televisión, medio durmiéndose.

Una vez que los mellizos terminaron de comer, China procedió a revisarles sus respectivas heridas.

Asintió satisfecho al ver el brazo de Dipper y le cambio las vendas, luego unto más pomada en la zona en que tenía la costilla herida. Estas sanando bien "aru" tu brazo estará en buena forma mañana. Dale un par de días a tu costilla, descansa y no hagas esfuerzo. En una semana estarás bien.

Luego fue donde Mabel. Eres una niña imprudente y extraña – murmuro China, mientras le sacaba la venda y observaba con curiosidad a Mabel.

Pero también es tierna y valiente – la defendió Rusia, quien parecía le había tomado cariño a Mabel.

China se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada más. Pero hizo un sonido reprobatorio al ver la herida de ella. Esta curándose bien "aru" y puedo lograr que la piel quede lisa, las marcas adelgacen y tomen un color parecido a la piel, pero me temo, que quedaras con esa cicatriz. Lo siento "aru"

Mabel se estudió la herida, aun la tenía llena de runas y escrituras en lenguaje antiguo, que abarcaba prácticamente toda la parte derecha del torso y el hombro derecho. Sin embargo, las tres enormes marcas que había dejado el wendigo destacaban. No importaba el tamaño del corpiño que en un futuro usaría, las marcas igual tomarían parte de su seno derecho, al menos en la parte que da al esternón.

Oh, - dijo con un semblante más triste que su yo normal – supongo que me acostumbrare.

Ma petite, quien quiera que sea tu elección de amante en un futuro y te rechace por ser incapaz de ver más allá de esa cicatriz, no merece ni tu desprecio, te lo digo yo, que soy el país de l'amour. – dijo con suavidad Francia.

Y luego le escribes a tu amigo Rusia, contándole quien te hizo llorar y yo le voy y le rompo las piernas "da" – le dijo, mientras le daba gentiles palmadas en la cabeza.

Eso me gustaría verlo – se rio Stan.

Nadie la va a romper las piernas a nadie – dijo alarmando Canadá.

Lástima – se encogió de hombros Dinamarca, mientras sorbía de su café.

En todo caso, es la excusa perfecta para hacerme un tatuaje, siempre he querido uno – reflexiono Mabel, ya más contenta.

Y empezó una discusión de cuál sería el tatuaje perfecto.

Un pez koi, que la cola nazca en el esternón y suba hacia el hombro. Con flores de cerezo y loto en la corriente de agua – se escuchó una voz inglesa, dando su opinión experta – después de todo soy el único… - miro Stan - país que tiene un tatuaje y el simbolismo que tiene es bello, los pez koi por el esfuerzo que hacen al subir la cascada, obtienen como recompensa el transformarse en dragones.

Venía acompañado por Rumania y Noruega, además de Nanuk y Waddles que trotaron hacia sus respectivos dueños, los tres países lucían muy cansados.

Finalmente despertaron – los saludo Francia – mon petit lapin, siéntate y come algo.

¿Intentas intoxicarme rana? – replico Gran Bretaña ya sentado y sin mucho veneno.

No esta vez rosbif, - viendo contento como Gran Bretaña, Rumania y Noruega, empezaban a comer todo lo que pillasen.

China y Francia fueron a buscar más comida, que tenían preparada de ante mano, suponiendo que todos tendrían un gran apetito. (La magia hace eso)

* * *

La historia de lo que había pasado se contó, esta vez completa y desde todos los puntos de vista (por acuerdo tácito, se omitió la parte que Bill Cipher tenía cierto poder en los billetes de un dólar. Tanto Canadá, como los chicos, supusieron que contar esa parte de la trama traería un montón de problemas a Estados Unidos) Solo faltaba dilucidar, lo que había pasado con Estados Unidos.

Estaban empezando lo que parecía ser una noche de póker legendaria. Todos muy cansados para una fiesta, pero nadie tenía sueño, cuando sonó el celular de Dinamarca.

Oh no, ¿teníamos alguna junta o algo por el estilo? – pregunto preocupado, mirando la pantalla.

La reunión por la auto sustentabilidad – respondió Francia.

Que no es el 27 de este mes – replico Rumania entrando en duda.

Creo que recibí un mail que la cambiaba al 25… - empezó Noruega.

Todos miraron el calendario, era 25.

El celular de Francia empezó a sonar. - No quiero hablar con Allemagne, es muy gritón.

Los celulares de todos empezaron a sonar y empezaron a obligarse a contestar.

Cuando el celular de Gran Bretaña sonó, este resignado y con cara de pocos amigos, lo saco para responder. Mabel se lo quito antes de que lo contestara.

La voz de Alemania sonó enojadísima, gritaba y pedía explicaciones. Pero a Mabel le dio lo mismo, empezó a hacer sonidos de pedorreo, hablar en lo que creía que era alemán, pido una pizza y puso a Waddles al teléfono. En algún un minuto Alemania se cayó y después de un rato corto. No llamo más.

Buena chica – la felicito Gran Bretaña – ahora, ¿alguien aumenta?

Pero esa fue la señal, de que algunos debían partir.

Dinamarca le dio un medio abrazo a Dipper y le prometió que le enviaría unos cuchillos para lanzar estupendos.

Rusia le dio un abrazo de oso a Mabel (poniendo cuidado en su herida) y dijo que le enviaría unas hachas pequeñas, especial para ella. (Y que le avisara si alguien era malo con ella, él "conversaría" con el infractor)

Ambos felicitaron a Stan por su cabaña.

Los demás repartieron, sacudidas de manos y medios abrazos.

Cada frasco esta etiquetado, con el nombre de la persona que corresponde, las horas que hay que aplicar y por cuantos días "aru" – instruyo China a Dipper, antes de partir. – los ayudara a sanar más rápido. Ahora me marcho, fue un placer "aru"

Solo quedaron Canadá, Francia y Gran Bretaña.

Muy bien, si ustedes tres se van a quedar hasta que Estados Unidos esté bien, van a tener que trabajar para mí, soy un hombre anciano de pocos recursos y no puedo alimentar a tanta gente – dijo Stan, sin que la cara le cambiara.

Tú – apunto a Canadá - trabajaras en el museo, mostrando las atracciones, tu cara de niño bueno atraerá clientes. Gran Bretaña, venderá y ayudara a inventar historias y atracciones y Francia va a cocinarnos. Todos contentos, muy bien me voy a dormir – termino antes que ninguno de los tres pudiese decir nada.

Yo no soy bueno estafando – murmuro Canadá.

No te preocupes chico, yo te ayudo – se sonrió Gran Bretaña, que extrañamente no estaba molesto - por lo que contaron Dinamarca y Rusia, es de lo más divertido trabajar en el museo.

Talento natural de Gran Bretaña, robar y engañar, todos piensan que es un caballero cuando en realidad es un pirata – murmuro Francia – en fin, no me molesta cocinar, en especial si eso mantiene alejado de la cocina a Reino Unido.

* * *

Por dos días las naciones trabajaron en el museo. Gruncle Stan tenía razón, Canadá atraía clientela y las historias que contaba Reino Unido eran imaginativas y mantenían al público cautivo.

Es muy bueno contando historias – comento Wendy un día (Soos sospechaba de los extraños, pero sin entender mucho que eran, Wendy sabía que no eran, no podían ser humanos, pero tampoco podría haber adivinado _que eran_ en realidad) – estoy segura que, a veces son reales, a veces mentiras y en ocasiones mezcla un poco de ambas.

La comida se había transformado rápidamente en la mejor parte del día, Francia se lucia y se iba a extrañar horriblemente cuando se fuera.

Al tercer día, se escuchó un ruido de pies húmedos corriendo por el pasillo y una voz que gritaba a todo pulmón: ¡Maldito comunista, sal de donde estas, estoy seguro que escuche tu voz!

Mabel que estaba cerca, se empezó a reír histérica, llamando a Wendy. Dipper al ver de qué se reían las chicas, trato de taparle los ojos a Mabel.

¡Al! – Grito Canadá apareciendo por la puerta del museo, vestido formalmente con el Fez y un bastón -¡Iván no está, se fue hace días y tápate, estas desnudo!

¡Dónde está ese rojo! ¡Sal Iván! – siguió Estados Unidos sin prestarle atención.

Unos turistas, muy curiosos y sin hacer caso del letrero de "employees only" se asomaron a ver qué pasaba. Gran Bretaña apareció tras ellos, también vestido formal, peinado hacia atrás y usando un parche en el ojo, que le quedaba muy bien.

Sin inmutarse empezó: Este es el niño águila de los bosques, lo encontré en las planicies del este, cuando apenas llegaba a mi rodilla. No estaba para nada educado cuando lo conocí, no sabía lo que era la música, los libros, no sabía ni escribir, bueno ni siquiera hablaba inglés. Así que lo adopte e intente enseñarle algunas cosas, pero como pueden ver, no ha resultado muy bien. No se pueden sacar fotos.

Los turistas que habían empezado a levantar las cámaras de fotos y lucieron decepcionados, solo ahí Estados Unidos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¡Arthur! ¡Pero qué diablos pasa! ¡Diles que se vayan! – grito refugiándose tras Canadá.

Francia que había salido a ver qué pasaba le dijo riendo – pero mon ami, puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Sin embargo le paso un paño de cocina para que se tapara.

Gran Bretaña se llevó a los turistas y Estados Unidos finalmente se tapó.

¿Matty, dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? – Canadá solo abrazo a su hermano por un largo rato.

¿Qué paso?... Oh… ya me acorde, ya me acorde – dijo suavemente Estados Unidos, regresando el abrazo.

* * *

Mabel, se había tenido que excusar de la mesa (a Soos y Wendy, se le había dado la tarde libre), porque si bien Estados Unidos era su país, había un límite en cuanto a la cantidad de bromas que se le pueden hacer a tu país. Mabel se había dado cuenta que había sobrepasado el límite, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo podía evitar. Por lo que prefirió irse.

Pero vamos, si fue como ver un reportaje del National Geografic, - salió muerta de la risa Mabel.

Reportaje investigativo, "Estados Unidos al desnudo" – Siguió riéndose.

¡Nunca pensé que estaría tan cerca de Florida, en Oregón! - la escucharon decir cuando ya subía las escaleras.

Gran Bretaña se rió y no fue como las otras risas que le habían escuchado. La nación tenía sentido del humor, se le reconocía entre las otras naciones. Pero sus risas, al igual que muchas otras de sus emociones, eran controladas. Sin embargo, si las emociones sobrepasaban su auto-control, sus reacciones eran intensas. Y eso fue lo que paso, Mabel con sus bromas, había sobrepasado el límite de la nación, que ahora reía como, bueno la mejor descripción que se podía dar, era que fue escuchar a un león riéndose. Era una risa profunda y honesta, que lo sacudía por completo. Con la cabeza hacia el cielo, mostrando los dientes (tenia los colmillos un poco agudos) y golpeando la mesa.

Canadá lo observaba con ojos como platos y lo estaba grabando.

Estados Unidos llamaba a Mabel.

¡Regresa! No estoy enojado – había dicho con total sinceridad – _se _cómo eres… después de todo, eres parte de lo que soy. No quiero tocar temas serios… vuelve… por favor…

Francia sin embargo, estaba_ bebiéndose _a Gran Bretaña, tenía la mirada fija en él, como si fuese algo que_ jamás_ había visto. Cuando Reino Unido, finalmente se terminó de reír, secándose una lagrima, se dio cuenta como lo miraba Francia. Antes que pudiese decir o hacer nada, Francia se abalanzo sobre él, fue algo entre querer darle un puñetazo o un beso. Cayeron al piso y Francia intento hacer ambas cosas.

¡Hey, hay un niño aquí! – Les grito Estados Unidos - nada de peleas o besuqueos – acto seguido los separo.

La pelea no me importa – dijo Stan - apuesto por el cejón.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse a Francia le brillaban los ojos y Gran Bretaña tenia los labios hinchados, un ojo morado y estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Pero, siguió tan compuesto como siempre. Y compuestamente le dio un puñetazo a Francia, que lo boto de la silla.

¡Ya basta! – dijo con voz firme, esta vez Canadá. No tenemos ganas de sus peleas sin fin.

Bien, bien – accedió Gran Bretaña – Stan voy a tomar prestado tu auto, iré a comprarle Mc. Donnals y es clase basura que le gustan a Estados Unidos. Tomo a Francia de un brazo, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada.

¡Quiero mi auto impecable cuando regresen y sin olores extraños! – grito Stan.

¡Estupendo Iggy me va a ir a comprar hamburguesas, no pensé que vería este día! – exclamo contento Estados Unidos.

Dipper observo a Canadá con una ceja levantada, porque más o menos había entendido las intenciones de Gran Bretaña y no comprendía como Estados Unidos no se había dado cuenta. Canadá le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la cabeza.

¡Oye! – Estados Unidos tomo a Dipper - vamos a buscar a tu hermana y hacemos algo divertido, lo saco a la rastra de la mesa.

No quiere hablar - murmuro Canadá - Está jugando al idiota, porque no quiere contar que paso o como se siente.

* * *

En el ático Mabel estaba jugando con Waddles. Les sonrió al verlos entrar.

¿Estás enojado conmigo? – le pregunto a Estados Unidos sonriendo, ya de forma amable.

Nahh, que va - replico moviendo una mano - ¿Me llevan a dar una vuelta al pueblo?

Dipper lo observo, Estados Unidos aún estaba muy flaco e iba a necesitar abundantes comidas antes de recuperarse. Pero se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado. No estaba bien, debía hablar.

No ahora Dipper, por favor – pidió Estados Unidos, adivinando lo que el chico pensaba.

Claro, vamos te llevaremos a nuestros lugares favoritos – respondió Mabel, quien finalmente se había cansado de tomarle el pelo.

Partieron al pueblo, iban a invitar a Canadá, pero había salido a caminar con Nanuk al lago.

Está un poco molesto conmigo, - explico Estados Unidos – pero ya se le va a quitar. Mi gemelo me ha aguantado muchas cosas, tiene paciencia casi infinita, claro está que no es divertido cuando se enoja. – Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros y puso un semblante pensativo – se desquita en temporada de hockey.

Una vez en el pueblo, Estados Unidos les conto algunas cosas de Quentin Trembley, mientras compraban un cargamento de huevos de pascua.

Ese tipo me hacía reír mucho, yo aún era muy joven y no entendía mucho de cómo debía comportarme. Lástima que lo hayan erradicado de la historia, puesto que estudiarla sería mucho más divertido. Pero nadie quería cambiarles los pañales a los jueces de la suprema corte y Canadá me miro muy raro cuando le conté que estaba en guerra con los panqueques. Pero andar sin pantalones, fue lo máximo. Uno de los jefes más divertidos que he tenido.

Se encontraron con Canadá cuando volvían a la cabaña.

Los cuatro caminaron casi en silencio, comiendo huevos de pascua. Mabel iba tatareando una canción.

No hemos ido a buscar el carrito de golf, aún sigue en el bosque – murmuro de repente Canadá.

Los tres hombres del grupo se detuvieron, con semblantes graves. Mabel, sin embargo se giró y les sonrió. Ustedes dos no deberían temerle al bosque, después de todo estas son tus tierras – miro a Estados Unidos – y tú tienes bosques enormes y extensos – le dijo a Canadá. Y para nosotros este bosque se ha transformado en la ventana a un mundo de lo más divertido Dipper, no veo razón de temer, solo hay que estar preparados.

Dipper le sonrió. - Tienes razón Mabel, no creo que haya problemas en ir a buscar el carrito ahora.

Se internaron en el bosque y recuperaron el carrito, sin ningún contratiempo. Exceptuando quizás, por el siempre detrás que los siguió todo el camino.

Ya de regreso a la cabaña, iban todos bien apretados en el carrito. Canadá conducía, mientras los otros tres pasajeros iban en silencio comiendo chocolates.

Se llamaban Mary Harley y Ron Morgan, eran mendigos sin hogar. Nadie los extraño y fueron los primeros – dijo de improviso Estados Unidos.

Siguieron John Muller, Robert Morgan, Antonia Tisdales, Patrick O´Toole. Un grupo de expedición naturistas, desaparecidos mucho más al este esta zona. Si vieron las noticias, saben de qué hablo, los buscaron extensamente cuando desaparecieron, justo después del año nuevo. No los van a encontrar.

El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente, de uno relajado y festivo, a uno tenso y pesado. Solo las ruedas del carrito de golf hacían ruido.

No me gusta lo sobrenatural, por cosas como estas, es peligroso y quise sacar toda la influencia posible de Gran Bretaña, para que sus criaturas se fueran. O trate de hacerlas más amigables, como las hadas. Por supuesto que no ha resultado y yo he sido de lo más hipócrita, aún conservo la estrella de hierro (23) que me regalo – siguió Estados Unidos – y me había olvidado de que yo, tenía las mías propias.

Sin saber a lo que me enfrentaba, pensando que era gente que no sabía leer su GPS o mal preparada, decidí investigar por mi cuenta, sin avisar a nadie. Después de todo, la policía y los guarda-parques ya estaban dejando casi de lado la investigación y todos los años se pierde gente en el bosque. Pero era gente que se extravió para el año nuevo, no quería dejar a sus familias sin nada. Y nadie jamás se iba a preocupar por los mendigos. Y yo después de todo conozco mis bosques, _yo soy estos bosques. _¿Por qué he de temerles? - Estados Unidos suspiro y continúo.

Sharon y Stuart Reeves eran un matrimonio precioso, recién casados, botánicos. Habían venido a ver como las plantas reviven en primavera, aunque el invierno aún no se alejaba del todo. El claro donde acampaban estaba cerca de donde dejaron el carrito.

Estuvimos ahí - murmuro Dipper.

Llegue cuando estaban tratando de huir, luche con el wendigo, pero no los dejaba marchar y aunque logre hacerle daño a la bestia, el me hizo más daño, incapacitándome. El matrimonio no pudo huir… No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad…

Callo por un momento y sin aviso previo le grito a Canadá con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo saltar a los mellizos y espantando unas cuantas aves.

¡POR QUE TE LLEVASTE A LOS GEMELOS AL BOSQUE, CASI LOS MATAN!

Después de un momento, Canadá le respondió con calma. Había estado esperando algo así - Lo lamento Al, pero no sabía que pasaba y ellos…

¡Son niños Canadá, pudiste dejarlos, en qué diablos estabas pensando! – siguió Estados Unidos, golpeando el carrito para enfatizar sus palabras. - ¡Se supone que eres el inteligente, el prudente!

Los conoces mejor que yo, sabes mejor que nadie que no se iban a rendir y estaba preocupado… – siguió Canadá.

¡Si algo les hubiese pasado, yo…en serio Canadá en que pensabas! – Estados Unidos no pudo seguir y bufo enojado, sonando muy similar a un gran bisonte.

Apenas te sentía Estados Unidos – gruño Canadá, ya irritado – y no conozco tus bosques, ahora por favor, puedes bajar la voz y conversar.

¡No me digas lo que debo hacer y menos en mis tierras! – bramo, aun con el tono del bisonte.

¡No grites frente a los mellizos! – gruño como un oso polar Canadá.

¡Ya basta los dos! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Dipper y Mabel. Haciendo que los gemelos mayores se callaran.

Ya estaban llegando a la cabaña, sin previo aviso Estados Unidos abrazo a los gemelos.

Lo siento, lo siento, pero fue espantoso. Lo malo de tener esta forma humana, es que también soy carne y mientras estuve en poder del wendigo, la pase mal, muy mal. No quiero que nadie más pase por eso, menos unos niños – murmuro con suavidad Estados Unidos.

Cosas malas pasan, todo el tiempo – murmuro Dipper con calma - eres mucho más viejo de lo que nunca seré y estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabes. Pasaste una pésima experiencia, pero algo me dice, que la olvidaras más rápido que yo.

Ahora – agrego Mabel – si bien eres mi nación, no deberías tener poder sobre mis decisiones. Canadá no nos obligó a ir. Nosotros elegimos ¡vamos acaso no vivimos en la tierra de la libertad, la casa de los valientes!

Está bien, está bien – dijo Estados Unidos – pero Matty igual fue un tonto.

Canadá solo se encogió de hombros - estaba esperando un arranque así de ti, hermanito.

Al entrar en la cabaña, vieron que Francia y Gran Bretaña estaban despeinados, tenían cortes, moretones, labios hinchados, pero al mismo tiempo estaban siendo muy amables entre si y los dos lucían contentos.

Dipper, crees que esos dos se trataron de matar o estuvieron haciendo la versión de las naciones de esa charla incomoda que tuvimos con nuestros padres y que yo viví dos veces – le susurro Mabel, mirando sospechosa a las naciones más viejas.

Las dos cosas – respondió Dipper.

En la mesa, para alegría de Estados Unidos, encontraron cantidades industriales de Donkin´ Donuts, Mc. Donnals, con todas sus variedades de hamburguesas y café de Starbucks.

Durante la tarde las naciones tuvieron una charla privada de lo que había pasado. Cuando terminaron ya todos sabían que la convivencia con ellos, se había acabado.

Bueno – dijo Francia, despidiéndose con tres besos en la mejilla de cada Pines (Dipper se sonrojo mucho, mientras que a Stan pareció no molestarle) – fue un placer conocerlos. Mons petites, cuídense y manténgase tal como son, hermosos y valientes. - Le dijo a los gemelos. - Stan, te considero la versión humana del pirata. Tómatelo como prefieras. À bientôt (24) – fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir.

Un cumplido – replico Stan.

Un libro interesante joven Dipper – le dijo Gran Bretaña entregándole el diario – me tome la libertad de arreglarlo. Estaba rasgado por culpa del wendigo.

¡El diario! Lo había estado buscando ¿Lo tuviste tú todo el tiempo? – dijo indignado y agradecido al tiempo Dipper.

Gran Bretaña sonrió, al mejor estilo de su yo pirata - Les enviare un pequeño regalo, por sus servicios. Unos cuchillos sagrados que no se quiebren y ya tallados. ¿Les parece bien?

¡Gracias, gracias! – Exclamo Mabel, completamente feliz - detesto fabricarlos y no nos queda ninguno.

Avísame si en un minuto de tu vida decides hacerte un tatuaje, podemos buscar al mejor artista en ese campo – le guiño un ojo Reino Unido

Abrazo a ambos mellizos y luego le dio un apretón de manos a Stan, diciéndole algo que le hizo reír.

Luego partió tras Francia

Bueno chicos, nunca les di las gracias como correspondía. Yo Los Estados Unidos de América, agradezco sus servicios, entregados libre y valientemente, nunca lo olvidare – a Estados Unidos le brillaron sus ojos – vengan aquí y denme un abrazo. Los tres se abrazaron por un largo rato.

Eres muy bello – dijo en voz alta Mabel, que era también lo que quería decir Dipper.

Tú también lo eres, los dos lo son y agradezco mucho las palabras de aliento, cuando estaba herido. Había perdido casi por completo la esperanza. Lamento mucho, lo de esa cicatriz – murmuro Estados Unidos mirando a Mabel - y de verdad preferiría que no jugaran más con cosas mágicas. – les dijo a los dos - Pero sé que no lo van a dejar de hacer y algo me dice que se volverán muy buenos en ese campo – le sonrió a Dipper - así que tengan cuidado y tomen precauciones.

A Dipper y Mabel les costó un triunfo separarse de su nación, sentían como una especie de llamado hacia él.

También te doy las gracias a ti Stan y esta cabaña es lo más genial que he visto en mucho tiempo – le dio un abrazo a Stan, que lo devolvió efusivo

Salió de la cabaña.

Canadá quedo al último.

Gracias por todo chicos, son dos de las personas más valientes, inteligentes e imaginativas que he tenido el placer de conocer y no voy a negar que envidio mucho a mi hermano, porque son ciudadanos de él y no míos – Canadá se inclinó a la altura de ellos – ¿me dan un abrazo antes de partir?

Por supuesto – respondieron al unísono los gemelos abrazándolo.

Si llegan a ir a mis tierras, siempre van a ser bienvenidos – les dijo Canadá al separarse – así que no duden en ir.

Iremos – respondió Dipper – tenemos que ir a buscar unicornios.

¿De verdad? – pregunto Mabel muy contenta, mientras acariciaba a Nanuk.

Dipper asintió - por supuesto.

Stan, trabajar en tu cabaña fue de lo más interesante – le dijo Canadá, dándole la mano – gracias por todo.

Gracias a ti – por ayudar con las ventas y cuidar de los mellizos.

Con un último gesto de cabeza dirigido a los Pines salió Canadá, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los tres se miraron y fueron a ver como se iban las naciones, pero al salir al umbral de la puerta, no vieron a nadie. Todo se veía desierto.

"El camino del mundo" – murmuro Dipper.

Stan cerró la puerta, los chicos regresaban a Piedmont mañana y la vida seguiría con normalidad. Tan normal como puede ser en "Gravity Falls.

FIN

* * *

Notas:

(23) Estrella de hierro: el hierro aleja las hadas. Las hadas, las originales, son criaturas traviesas, peligrosas e incluso pueden hacer daño. Por eso en mi cabeza Reino Unido, les regalo a sus colonias algo de hierro, ya que ellas no lo toleran.

(24) À bientôt: Francés, Hasta pronto, hasta luego.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esta historia, tanto como yo en escribirla (que en un principio iba a ser mucho, pero que mucho más corta, además no tengo ni idea como se metieron Rusia y Dinamarca) Contarle de mis cánones personales, más que nada con Hetalia, me llevaría más tiempo y más hojas de las que vale la pena. Si llego a escribir otra historia, en que ellos sean los personajes principales, quizás lo haga. ¿Se conforman con saber que les he dado tótems a varios de ellos? (Y si leen con atención, en esta historia se descubren tres)

Estoy metida trabajando en dos historias. Una es 100% gravity falls y la otra es 100% Hetalia (AU donde son humanos) Por lo que me voy a demorar en subir algo. Lo peor de todo es que mi cabeza empezó a darme ideas de una especie de continuación de esta historia (con los gemelos Pines más grandes y ergo más poderosos, pero no sé si hay futuro ahí) Así que paciencia...

Dejen sus últimos comentarios!

Abrazos!


End file.
